


Not Expected Love!

by Nonani



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullied Elsa, Cute, Elsa's parents are alive, F/M, Fluff, Hans is a dick, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonani/pseuds/Nonani
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is a 17 year old girl who lives in London. She's not so popular in school and keeps to herself. She's good in school and is one of the students with the best grades. She's introverted and socially awkward, people tend to avoid her. But is this going to change when the new boy Jack Frost is entering her class? Rated for lang, small adult themes!





	1. The new boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fic I ever wrote so it's probably shit but hey read if you wanna. It's originally posted on Fanfiction.net on my acc purpleMind

"Elsa? Elsa wake up!" A voice said next to my ear. I felt something poking my cheek and I opened my sleepy eyes slowly to see what it wass that disturbed my sleep. At first everything was blurry, I brought up a hand to my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I saw a round face with rosy cheeks, eyes as green as emerald that shone of joy and mischeif. The straberry brown hair was parted in two braids that rested on her shoulders.

"Anna" I said and sighed, I pulled the blanket back over my head.

"No you don't!" Anna said and pulled back the blanket fast as lightning. "Today you're not going to sleep in!" She jumped onto my bed and started to tickle me in my sides. Quickly I opened my eyes and I fought back with both legs and arms to push her of me. I landed a kick on her knee and she pulled herself back while pressing a hand on her hurting knee.

"Ow Ow ow Ow!" She chanted and sat down on the floor next to my bed. "That was unfair Elsa!" She pouted and stared into my eyes while rubbing her knee. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at Anna who also started to laugh at the whole situation and we laughed together for some minutes. When we had collected ourselves and wiped our tears I suddenly remembered to ask why she had woke me up.

"Elsa have you really forgotten?" She said with a raised eyebrow. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Forgotten what?" I asked her and tried to remember what this could be about.

"It's your birthday silly!" She was grinning with her whole face. She stood up and brushed her clothes a little then she ran up to me. She gave me a tight hug before she quickly dragged me out of my bed.

Right, it's the 7th of April today. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was already 7.30 am. Instantly I pushed Anna out of the room to get ready for school. I realized that I needed to shower so I ran to the bathroom to take a quick one. It didn't take long and nearly 10 minutes later I was standing in front of my dresser to choose clothes.

I decided to take a pair of ordinary denim jeans that was slightly trashed at the knees and a light blue blouse. When I was dressed and had fixed my appearance, my platinum colored hair in a braid and a little makeup, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Anna wasn't there so I guessed that she had already gone to meet up with her friend Rapunzel. They were inseparable ever since first day of school and it warmed my heart to know my sister had such a good friend.

For breakfast I chose to have toast and a glass of juice. But when I opened the fridge to get the butter I saw a little cake with a stick in it. There was a label on the stick that said 'Happy Birthday Elsa!' I guessed that Anna and Nancy had made it. Nancy is the lady who took care of us. Our parents was always out of the country to work so didn't see them much. But it had been this way a long time so neither I or Anna were bothered by it anymore. After I finished my quite minimal breakfast and brushed my teeth I went to my room to get my bag. It was worn-out from many years of usage and it had some holes in it but I still liked it. I put on a pair of grey sneakers and a honey brown jacket because it was still a little chilly outside and then I went to wait for the buss. I could go by foot but today I didn't have the urge to do it. Plus it takes another 15 minutes than the buss and I didn't have the time.

* * *

I got off the buss at the school and started walking to the entrance. I saw many other students walking there to but nobody even sent a look at me. I felt relieved and continued to my locker. The school was old but after many reconstructions it was really nice and clean. They got new lockers last year and everyone was glad because these were bigger than the old ones. I put my bag and my jacket in my locker and grabbed the books for English class. I heard the bell which meant that the classes are starting. I had five minutes to get to the classroom before I got late arrival, I felt relieved that the classroom is only one corridor away. There were many students in the halls and I sneaked through the masses quickly not to get noticed. But everyone was too busy to care about me so I got away again with relief. I entered the classroom and only a few students sat in their places yet. I took a seat in the back of the room as usual, it was easier this way to avoid the others. As I sat down, more people streamed in from the halls and soon everyone was at their places and the class began. Though I didn't give much care about what the teacher said because I had already done this year's classes last year. I drifted away in thoughts and only focused on the class when the teacher asked me something, which were almost never. Nearly half of the time had passed when the door suddenly opened and Mr. Weselton entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" he said while he twirled his mustache. "I have an announcement to make. A new student will be joining your class from now on." Mr. Weselton turned around so he faced the door again, then he waved impatiently to the person outside. A boy entered the room. Whispers broke the silence in the room and everyone looked at the boy by the door. He wasn't that special at first glance. He had a blue hoodie that hid his face and darkwash jeans that had holes at the knees, he wasn't that tall either but taller then me. In fact he was rather plain looking, that was until Mr. Weselton said that he was not allowed to have the hood on inside and the boy pulled it back.

Everyone stopped whispering and stared at him with big eyes filled with surprise. Even I couldn't take my look of him. His hair was white as snow and it reminded me a lot of the frost that had covered the ground just some weeks ago. It was a fascinating sight. Then he turned his head around to gaze out over the room. His eyes met mine and I quickly looked out of the window. I felt a small blush on my cheeks and when I looked back at him I saw a little smile tug at the left corner of his mouth. Once again I couldn't take my eyes of him but the teachers voice startled me awake by telling the boy that he could sit in the empty seat in the back. Fortunately it wasn't next to me but on the other side of the room. I gave him a quick glance and when I noticed that he was looking at me I turned my face to the window. I felt my breath hitch in my chest at the sudden attention. Then the teacher picked up the class again, as he was talking I got lost in thought.

Soon the class was over and everyone made their way out, some in groups and others alone. As usually I was the last one out because I didn't want to be in the middle of all the others. When I stepped outside I saw a blue hoodie and a pair of eyes stared at me.

"Hey" he greeted, his voice lower than I had thought it to be. He lifted one hand in a wave while the other one was carrying a bag. "Could you maybe help me with finding my locker?"


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is awkward and Jack is cute

_"Could you maybe help me with finding my locker?"_

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before I realized what he had said.

"Ah- oh yes! Yes of course" I stuttered and gave him a tiny, albeit forced, smile. I never talked to anyone in school except the teachers, so I felt out of place. "Which number do you have?" I asked him. He moved his hand to look at a paper in his hand. My eyes moved to his hand, he had long pale fingers, it felt incredibly strange when I thought his hand were quite attractive.

"Number... 472" he said and looked up at me. Somehow the number felt familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I dismissed the thought for now, thinking it would clear up later.

"Okay I know where it is. Just- follow me." I started walking and I heard him walking behind me. His steps were really light against the stone floor. I wonder what shoe size he's got...  _'Wait, why in the world would I want to know that?!'_  I shook my head and focused on my current task. After a few turns, and some wrong ones too which were quite embarrasing, we finally got to where his locker was. I knew now why the number he had sounded so familiar, of course he got the empty locker next to mine. I froze for a second but tried to relax again, I briefly wondered if he noticed it.

"Thanks!" He said casually and opened it with his key, he put his bag in the locker but kept his hoodie on. Before he closed the door he looked up at me again. I tried to fight back the blush that burned my cheeks. Suddenly he turned back to his locker and grabbed the books for next lesson. The movement freed me from his gaze and I sighed under my breath before I took out my own key and opened my locker. I hid my face behind the locker door while I felt my cheeks heating up. _'Why am I blushing?'_

When I realized that I'd been standing there for a few minutes with my hands down my sides I quickly grabbed the books for the upcoming class which was history. That was my favorite subject and also the one where I didn't have to speak much, usually we just got a lot of work to do on our own. I enjoyed it because I hate talking in front of the class, therefore I often get to do the oral presentations for the teacher alone in another room. All the teachers were aware of my situation and thankfully they weren't trying to befriend me with someone in the class or other people.

I closed my locker and saw that he was gone. I let out a quiet sigh and and started to walk to class.  _'Why am I acting so strange?'_  I felt a small ache in my chest again and pressed my hand to my heart. I could feel my cheeks burning and the embarrassment about it only made it worse. I had never felt this way before. I smiled to myself when I thought about this mysterious boy, he seemed nice enough. But I stopped smiling because when I entered the corridor where my next class would be. A lot of people were there, waiting for their classes to begin. I didn't want to be noticed by them so I waited by the door where there wasn't so many people. But unfortunately my peace was disturbed by a boy in a blue hoodie and frost white hair. I took a deep breath when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hey again!" He said and smiled at me, this time a bigger grin. "Thanks for earlier, helping me find my locker." I looked at him and knew that he was expecting me to say something like 'No problem!' but I couldn't figure out how to get the words to come out. My mouth was unable to move. While I stood there and tried to remember how to speak someone shouted something.

"Hey Jack! She doesn't speak!" The one who said that was named Hans. He was the popular guy in school and a lot of girls daily confessed ther love towards him. But in my eyes he was only a big jerk who played with peoples feelings. I heard him laughing at it and that his friends did the same. My eyes grew when I realized that Hans had shouted a name.  _Jack!_ ' _Is that his name?'_  I repeated the name over and over again in my head. I could feel my face flush and the situtation turned too uncomfortable for my liking.

Slowly I turned my head and saw that a few people had turned their focus to us and some laughed along with Hans and his friends. Now I was really nervous. I thought that soon it would be over, the teacher would come and everyone would sigh tiredly and then the class would start. I would be saved and the whole situation would be forgotten. But, luck was not on my side this time. Another teacher came and said that the class was canceled and that we had a break instead. My body froze and I kind of felt scared by now. Of course everyone else was happy and some already started to make plans and went back to their lockers. I tried to shake it off as much as I could and slowly I started to go back to my locker. I walked away in silence while I prayed that they would let me off the hook. At least this time they did.

I was by my locker and opened it to put back my books when I heard a little knock on the locker door. I jumped in surprise and closed the door to see who it was, but I had a feeling that I already knew who. The boy with a blue hoodie and frost white hair who had a name now too, Jack. For the first time I saw his eyes up close, they were icy blue. Everything about him screamed winter, it was both intriguing and odd.

"Hey!" He smiled at me with teeth as white as new fallen snow. "You just disappeared over there so fast that i didn't notice it. So this is your locker?" He asked me while pointing casually on my locker. "We're really close then!" He sent a look at his own locker and then looked back at me. Somehow I felt really nervous and started to fidget. I bet he noticed that I was a bit uncomfortable and he backed a little bit with a gentle smile.

"By the way, what's your name?" The question came as a little chock. Never before had anyone bothered to ask for my name. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I just need to answer the question. I noticed that a few more people came to the lockers beside us but I tried to block them out.

"Elsa" I said quietly "My name is Elsa" I looked at him to see his reaction, his eyes were big and his mouth formed a small, and nearly not noticeably 'o'. I was scared of his reaction.  _'Maybe he thought that my name was ridiculous? He didn't like it?'_  I think he saw my troubled expression cause he shook his head a little and formed his mouth to speak.

"Ah," He turned his face away from me and scratched his neck with his right hand. "I just thought your name was really beautiful and it that it suits you". He looked at me again and now I saw a little redness started to spread on his cheeks. As I saw that, my face heated up too.  _'Wait, he thought my name was 'beautiful'?'_   _He liked my name?_  I felt a nice tingling spread throughout my body. I was truly happy, suddenly some of my hold backs lifted and disappeared.

"Thank you" I said a little louder than before and a smile played on my lips. "I like your name too!" It slipped out without my permission and it suprised me.

I noticed the heavy silence. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me with big eyes. I also saw that Hans and his friends stared at me. My hesitation came back in a second and I started to blush and fidget at the attention, and I guessed that Jack noticed it because he grabbed my wrist out of the blue and pulled me with him towards the school yard.

"Come on" He said with a gentle smile.

I couldn't resist, my body felt like goo under his grip. I followed him through the corridor while people stared at us. I was sure surprised but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help the the fuzzy and warm feeling that was spreading from my wrist. I was blushing and felt a little embarrased by the people that was staring at us, but the thought that he almost held my hand wouldn't go away and it made me really happy.

We finally stopped when we were at the little grove just outside the school. He let go of my arm and turned his face to me. He had a wild blush in his face and his right hand was scratching his neck again. He looked so cute! I couldn't help but giggle a little and his eyes went wide open as he heard it. He looked away from me and the blush on his cheeks darkened.

"What's so funny?" He asked while pouting a little. It only made him look even cuter. But I couldn't help it, I let out the most sincere laugh I'd had in years.

"You!" I said while I continued my giggling. He looked at me and our eyes met. Again, my face lit up like a Christmas tree. He started to laugh when he saw it and we laughed together for some minutes. This kind of reminded me of this morning but it felt so much nicer now.


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff ,, and cringeyness so forgive me

While we stood there and laughed I realized that for one, we had run away quite dramatically in front of everyone. And second we had been out there for a good 15 minutes now and I could bet my life that a lot of gossip had started already. Even I wasn't that dense that I didn't get what this could look like. But I wonder if he knows.

I started to feel uncomfortable and my mind made up several scenarios where I would be humiliated and I would feel even more reluctant about going to school. I looked up to face Jack and when I saw his frosty blue eyes that were so cold but so warm at the same time, my heart started to beat faster and my mind was losing its track again. I noticed that it he was staring back at me with a small blush on his cheeks. He had the same look in his face now as when he saw me in the class this morning. It made me even more embarrassed cause he was so cute when he looked like that. 'Hmmm... I think this is the first time ever I've thought a guy is cute.'

"Uhm" I started quietly "Maybe we should go back. We still have classes left"

I saw in his eyes that he gained focus of the situation again.

"Oh, yeah we should." He said and turned around slowly.

We started walking back to the school and I felt kind of embarrassed for some reason. Well, we had run out in a weird way. I just hoped that no one would jump me with questions cause I felt that I myself didn't really know the answers.

"Hey Jack?" I asked. I realized that I had spoken without hesitation. The words came out so lightly with him. He twitched a little when I sad his name but then he turned his eyes back to me. The blush on his cheeks was almost gone by now and it made him look colder but his frosty blue eyes were still kind and soft when he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He said with a little hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked him and saw that his cheeks went a little redder and that he also looked a little surprised. 'This boy is so weird' I thought to myself while staring at him. 'But you also think he's cute' my mind said to me. Now it was my turn to be a little surprised and I felt my cheeks heating.

"Well-" he started "I just- Ahh I don't know how to say it. I guess you reminded me of myself some time ago. All shy and withdrawn from the others. I noticed it and just acted without thinking." He rambled a little but I heard what he said.

I was more than a little surprised. I felt my heart skip a beat when he scratched his neck with his right hand, I couldn't help but think that is was cute.

I had a hard time believing his words acutally, he seemed so outgoing. I saw that he noticed the confusion in my eyes. He chuckled at it and that only made my heart beat even faster. I really liked his laugh. It was a low yet light sound that sent a chill down my spine. For the nth time today I felt my cheeks redden.

"That can't be true" I said slowly with a hint of deny on my voice. "No way that you've been like me. You seem so outgoing and fun, you didn't hesitate when you asked me for help with finding your locker." I crossed my arms on my chest like I wanted to protect myself from something, I always hesitated and I couldn't help but feel jealous of those who didn't feel like I did.

"I would never have the courage to do that, I even have troubles with speaking to my relatives." I turned my face away from him because I felt the tears nearly breaking free. But Jack broke the silence.

"It is true. I've been like that too, up until 6 years ago. Up until then I would never speak to anyone." He said and I could see hurt in his eyes.

"I kept my distance from everyone in my class and I never tried to make friends. I was bullied a lot because I was different and it only made me feel worse. And sometimes I even felt like there was nothing here for me so I could just dissappear without anyone that would care." He talked in a calm, low voice but he didn't look at me. Instead he looked down in the ground whIle he pushed a little rock around with his shoe.

"Jack, I-" I didn't get to finish cause he interrupted me.

"But then my mom got sick, really sick. I was just a child, maybe 10 years, and it had always been my mom who had took care of me. She spent nearly a year in hospital. My dad was an alcoholic and I don't think he ever grasped the situation." He paused for a second and sighed before he continued. I didn't know if I wanted to know.

"Slowly my mom faded away in her sickness. It wasn't clear in the beginning what she was sick of but after many checks and testes it was clear that it was cancer. It had spread trough her whole body and we all knew that she was not going to survive. It was the worst time of my life." His voice died down to a whisper at the end. I wanted to reach out to him, but I didn't know ho.

"Everywhere I went I got looks by people and I heard them whisper 'that's the boy with the sick mother' and 'oh I feel so sorry for him'. I tried to ignore them and walked past them. Time flew by and we got to hear from the hospital that my mom didn't had much time left. I went there with my aunt in the middle of the night. My dad was drunk as always, just laying there on the couch so we didn't even bring him with us. I got to the room which my mom had been staying in the past couple of months. The flowers I had get her from the little flower store she loved the day before was still blooming," his lips twitched in a sad smile. "but they weren't as pretty as yesterday. When I saw my mom I started crying. It was the first time ever in those months that I had cried but I couldn't stop it. The tears just flooded out along with all the feelings I had been hiding. I took her hand and sat by the bed while she was stroking my face with the back of her hand. The sound of her heartbeat on the monitor was slowing down. But before she...

I noticed that he was shaking with his whole body and clenching his fists. 'Jack, please stop it!' I thought. But he shrugged and started speaking again.

"Before she died she told me something. 'Never be afraid Jack'. I stopped crying for a moment and I saw a big smile on her face and heard a little giggle before her eyelids closed and her heart stopped beating. I swore to myself that I would always try to do things I wanted without being afraid."

He stopped talking and just stood there in silence. His body was still shaking and his face was tilted down towards the ground. I was completely out of my senses. Really shocked of what he had said. And most of all, sad. Sad because he had to go through so much without feeling like he had anyone that cared about him. I clenched my fists in frustration and only one thing was in my mind. Jack has someone who cares about him. Me. I want to care so much about him even if I only met him today, there's something with him that makes me feel light and for once a little brave. I don't know why but it feels like we have known each other for an eternity already.

My body reacted without knowing it myself. With my arms in front of me I stepped forward towards Jack. I sneaked my arms around his waist, he was taller than me and I only reached to his shoulder, I hid my face in his back. He still had his blue hoodie on and it was really soft. He smelled really nice. It made me a little embarrassed but not as much as I would be before. Something with what he said made me feel like I gained some courage.

"Jack-" I started. I didn't know how to finish so I just mumbled his name a few times. My thoughts were calm and wasn't flying around in a big mess for once. I felt a small touch on my hands that made me open my eyes in surprise. But I didn't pull away and neither did he. The warm touch on my fingers grew and I realized that he had placed his hands on mine. It felt so nice and my heart started to beat faster. Feeling the courage building up in me I started to talk slowly.

"Jack, even if I just met you today this morning it feels like I've known you my whole life. I want to be here for you, to help you when you need it! You make me feel more light and a little bit braver than I have ever been."

The words was flowing out of me and I didn't care the slightest. I meant every word I said to him. But suddenly I felt that he was starting to shake again and I froze. Is he feeling bad? Maybe he doesn't like me being so close.

"Jack, I'm sorry did I say something? I- please don't be crying?" I stuttered with a hint of panic in my voice.

I twirled myself out of his grip and went to stand in front of him. He was looking down at the ground and still shaking a little. His hair wasn't really that long but he still had some bangs that covered his eyes. His snowy hair color that looked really cold and really soft and warm at the same time. I suddenly felt the urge to touch it, let my fingers flow through the thick silky looking bangs. But I stopped my thoughts there so I wouldn't do anything weird. I bent my knees a bit to try to look in his eyes. It was hard but I noticed something on his face. His cheeks were shiny and something dripped off his chin.

"Jack!? You're crying! Come on look at me?" I squealed at him in frustration. I bent his face up to make him look at me. It was true, he was crying, and he was crying a lot! The tears just flooded down his cheeks to drip of his chin. He brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them. I stared at him with fear and confusion in my eyes. With a little cough he straightened his back and looked at me. He placed his palm on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I felt the blood flush to my face but I didn't get embarrassed by it. It made me feel calm and now I understand what I've been missing. Physical touch from another person. It felt good actually.

"Elsa, thank you so much. You've shown so much care for me, and you only met me this morning." He chukled and wiped at his eyes again. He smiled at me and his eyes were kindly fixed on mine.

His pure, childish smile made me so happy I couldn't help it and I smiled the biggest smile ever. Tears started to blurr my vision and I cried and laughed at the same time. My whole body was filled with an amazing feeling that I've never felt before. Just today I've been experiencing so many new things, and it's all because of this lovely boy in front if me.

Out of the blue I threw myself at him and embraced his waist. He really smelled nice. Just like his hair and eyes, his scent also reminded me of winter.

"Woah Elsa what is it? He asked while laughing.

I laughed with him and pressed closer to him.

"I'm just really happy right now!" I cried.

I felt that he put his arms around me and placed his chin on my head. The feeling of it made me even happier.

"Yeah me too." He said while hugging me. He chuckled a little and then he let go of me. I backed a little and smiled at him. I now realized that we had been hiding from everyone for half an hour already. Fortunately for us, this would have been class now but since it was canceled we still had some time left to go back. I looked at him and felt wonderful.

"Maybe we should go back now?" He asked me and tilted his head a little to the right, his grin back at full force.

"Yes I think that would be good." I answered him, with an equally big smile playing on my lips and turned around slowly. I looked back at him as a particular rough wind came blowing by. It made my hair detangle out of the braid and it was now let loose in the air. Softly it fell down on my shoulders and I brought my hand up to it and collected it to one side. Some few strands fell down my face and I blew them out of my eyes. I looked at Jack again and saw that he was staring at me with a small blush on his cheeks. It was cute and I giggled at it. That made him clear his throat and scratch his neck again. I had to admit that I really liked it when he did that.

"Come on now!" I said to him. "We need to get going, you can't come late on your first day right?" I smiled at him and waved to him so that he would follow up. And so he did, we walked towards the school again and he told some jokes on the way. He was really fun to be with and I loved that he was so easy to talk to. Yeah, maybe my time at school would become better.

When we got to our lockers we grabbed the books for next class. I was a little bit quieter now when we were inside the school but it was hard not to laugh when I was with Jack. He made me crack up and it made me feel good too. I haven't laughed this much in school, never ever. But my happiness didn't last long. Suddenly I heard voices and footsteps coming our way. I stiffened up and started to braid my hair again, but a hand stopped me. Jack gently touched my hand to stop me and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"You're pretty this way. You shouldn't be hesitating and hiding your appearance." I blushed profusely at his words and I could see that his own cheeks were red as well.

He straightened out my hair over my shoulders and gave me a quick smile. I got the hint and came to think of something.

" 'Never be afraid of anything or anyone' right?" I said to him.

He twitched a little but smiled big at me. He shook his head and chuckled but his smile never left.

"Yeah. You're totally right." He said and turned away when the people we had heard came around the corner. It was Hans and his friends, they were laughing loudly and punching each other on the arms. It looked silly to me but I would never say that, I could get in trouble with them. Even if I know that I shouldn't be afraid I can't help it. I took a deep breath and walked after Jack towards next class. I hoped that hey wouldn't see me but it just wasn't enough.

"Hey Jack!" Hans yelled at him. He walked up to us and his friends were right behind him. Jack turned around to face him but I kept my place behind him, looked down at the ground while running some hair between my fingers.

"Hello Hans" Jack said shortly, he moved one hand back to comfort me. I kind of felt like a dog for a moment but was relieved to know that he was aware of how I felt. I was almost hiding behind Jack and prayed that they wouldn't notice me. 'Stay calm, it's soon over' I thought in my head. 'Why now', I had been so happy just a few minutes ago...

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my hiding place behind Jack. I let out a short yelp and would've fell down on the floor if it weren't for the strong hand that gripped my arm. I had dropped my books though and some papers that I was going to give to the teacher.

I heard gasps and the grip loosened around my arm, it had been a tight grip so it was a little red where the hand had been. I stumbled back some steps so I was beside Jack again, I felt a little relieved now but I was still uncomfortable. Slowly I looked up at Hans and his friends to notice with surprise that they were staring at me. Somehow the attention got feeling even more misplaced and now I was wondering if I could escape somewhere. But no, I just had to endure it a bit longer.

"Now, now, who is this? Jack? Is she your girlfriend is something?" Hans said while coming up a little closer. "If she isn't, why won't you introduce her to me?" Hans continued. 'Wait what? Doesn't he recognize me?!' I was shocked by surprise and my eyes was clearly showing it cause Jack chuckled and turned to me. Hans was still looking at me, staring at me from top to toe, but he snapped when he heard Jacks chuckle. Now he turned his focus to Jack instead of me. I let out a quiet sigh in relief and then I looked at Jack too.

"What's so funny?" Hans said with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"No, she's not my girlfriend and I don't think I have to introduce her to you cause you already know her."

Hans looked really confused now and raised his right eyebrow. 'What is he thinking?! This was exactly what I wanted to avoid!' I cried in my head. But before I got to think anymore, I felt a touch on my forehead. I looked up to see Jack in front of me, he was smiling to me and brought his hand up to my hairline. Gently he stroke back the hair from my face and collected it to the left side of my face. Before he let go he stroke my cheek with his thumb. I felt my face redden and looked at Hans and his friends. At first he was having the same confused look but after a few seconds his expression changed into clear surprise. 'I guess he figured it out '.

"Elsa?! Elsa Arendelle? That can't be true. I've seen Elsa and this is-" Hans couldn't finish the sentence. He was shocked and surprised to the level where the only thing he could do was to stand there with a dumb expression. I heard a sound that made me feel like I would burst out into laughter. I looked up at Jack who had his hand pressed to his mouth as a blockade for the upcoming laughter. I couldn't help myself and the giggle escaped my lips. I saw Jack glance at me and he too started to laugh. Me and Jack stood there and laughed so much that we was leaning on each other.I was really happy again and I smiled a big smile while picking up my books from the ground. Jack gave me my papers and then we left Hans and his friends by the lockers. We walked to next class with a good atmosphere and I felt like I gained some courage from this little meeting with Hans. I would never forget that stupid look on his face.


	4. Surprise!

The classes went by fast and now I was standing outside the school waiting for the bus. It was a little cold and dark clouds were coming in over town. I liked rain, it was calming and the air always smelled so good afterwords.

I never met Hans after that meeting. He just ignored me when he saw me and his friends did so too. His stupid face expression was too much to forget and every time I thought about it I couldn't help but laugh. It was weird though, no one had said anything to me and I hadn't got any unusual looks either. Seems like he didn't tell anyone of what happened and it confused me. Not that I minded, I didn't want to think of Hans now.

I was happier than ever, this had been the best school day I'd had in my life! And it was all thanks to him. Jack, the new boy. Even if I'd only met him this morning, it felt like we had known each other for our whole lives. He's so easy to talk with and he always made jokes, and after I heard of his past it felt like I got a little bit closer to him. Unfortunately, he lived in the opposite way from me and went by another bus. Until 10 minutes ago we had been waiting together and of course we were laughing. ' _I think that it's our best way to really understand each other.'_

He noticed once during class that I felt a little uncomfortable when the teacher told me to answer a question so he made silly faces at me. It made me loosen up little and I answered the question with ease. After I sat down again I looked at him and he gave me the thumbs up. I giggled quietly and then focused on the what the teacher said. It was hard though cause I couldn't help but glance over at him all the time. One time when he noticed me looking at him, he grinned and winked at me. It made me red like a tomato and I looked away, when I glanced on him I saw that he was a bit red on his cheeks and he held a hand in front if his mouth.

He tapped his pen on the desk and it made a quiet ticking sound each time the pen hit the table. Their teacher stopped talking and told Jack to stop doing that, Jack answered with a 'Yes sir'. But the teacher, which was named John by the way, noticed that Jack was red in the face and asked about it. Jack went a little redder but answered quick "Allergy". John looked at him a with a suspicious look but then he returned to the class.

I had glanced at him and noticed that he was looking at me. Quickly I turned back to the window and felt a fuzzy feeling in my head. It was hard but I managed to keep the giggle in.

The bus came and I sat down in the nearest seat possible. The bus ride took twenty minutes and during the whole time I stared out the window. The world flew by outside and I didn't focus on anything I saw. The only thing I saw in front of me was Jack's face and I could hear his low chuckle in my head as if he was right there beside me. The memory of his scent made me feel giddy. I felt the blood flush to my cheeks and I hid my face in my scarf and felt absolutely wonderful.

* * *

When I got home I took off my jacket and hung it on a hook in the hall. When I was about to go up to my room I was suddenly jumped on by a creature with strawberry blonde hair. I let out a yelp and then I was on the ground. Someone laughed and I twirled myself away from the person on top of me.

"Anna! Stop it!" I laughed and pushed her away.

"Buzz kill." She muttered to me and pouted. But not for long cause she soon lightened up and shot up standing. She reached out a hand to me and helped me up. Quickly she dragged me to the kitchen.

"Anna what is going on? Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her and tried to keep up with her pace. I was curious about what she wanted, although all this dragging around annoyed me.

"Just come with me!" She said and pulled me into the kitchen.

A flurry of voices reached my ears, and there were people were standing in a circle around me. A big cake was placede on the table and beside it were presents wrapped in blue wrapping. I then remembered that it actually was my birthday today. I smiled at Anna and it looked like her face was going to rip apart by the big smile she had. I was so happy, Anna really cared for me and I loved her so much.

As usual, Nancy was there, then we had the grounds keeper Fred who was taking care of the house. Marie the house cleaner was there too. I was glad that everyone cared so much for me. But then I noticed that there were more people in the room. Two faces looked at me with big smiles that made my eyes tear up. I felt my body moving on its own command and I collided with the person in front of me. I could feel arms around me, actually four arms because someone was hugging me from behind too. The warmth from the two people that embraced me made my knees weak.

"Mom, dad!" I cried while the tears rolled down my cheeks and I pressed myself closer to the big man in front of me. It wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. It had been two years since I saw them last time, its hard but I can't tell them because then they would stop working and come home. I know they love their work so I just can't do that to them but sometimes I feel really lonely. Luckily for me, I have Anna.

I felt something warm on my head and looked up to see that my dad was smiling while putting a hand on my head. He looked so happy that I too began to smile and laugh. I twirled myself out of the hug and backed away a bit. My dad had one arm around my mothers shoulder and in the other hand he held a little package wrapped in a blue-purple-ish color. It wasn't big but a quite small one with a white ribbon on it. He held it forward for me and gave a little nod at me to take it.

"It's from your mother and me, we found it when we were in Norway and we thought it might suit you. Happy birthday Elsa." My dad said while smiling.

"Happy birthday darling!" My mother said and gave me a heartwarming smile. I looked at the little bow in my hands and felt really curious about what was in it. Slowly I started to rip the paper and with it the cute little ribbon. I tried my best not to rip the paper to much because I liked it but it was kind of hard. Soon the wrapping was off and in my hands was a light blue box with a engraving on it that said ' _Elsa'._ The box was beautiful and the engraving was in silver. I looked up at my parents with big eyes, they smiled even more and my dad made a gesture for me to open it. Once again I turned my eyes to the box and began to open it. There was a  _click_ sound and then the box opened.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked up at my parents again and this time my eyes were even bigger and my mouth formed an 'o'. They started to laugh and then my mother released herself from my father. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I looked down again at my present. In the box was a silver chain with a small ice blue snowflake on it. It even had tiny blue diamonds on the flake and they glimmered in the light from the lamp. It was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen.

"Can- can you help me put it on?" I stuttered while looking at my mom. She nodded and picked up the necklace out of the box. I turned around and held up my hair for her. I felt the chain around my neck and shivered at the cold touch. When she backed away I put my braid down again. My mom handed me a mirror to see how it looked. The length was perfect and the light color was really nice against my pale skin. I felt the tears nearly breaking free as I turned around and looked at my parents.

"Thank you so much!" I said and hugged them "I love it!" I said and sobbed. I backed a bit and then I looked at all the other people in the room.

"Okay then, let's eat and have fun!" I said and smiled a big smile. Everyone started to laugh and take their places at the table. The cake was wonderful and I thanked Nancy for it.

The time passed quick and it was soon late at night. Nancy went home to hers and so did Fred. Marie asked if she could sleep here tonight and my parents gladly accepted her request. Anna said goodnight and gave me a hug then she went to sleep as well. It was only my parents and me left. We talked about many things, how their work was doing, how long they would stay this time. They said, to my relief, that this time they would stay a longer time because they had things to do here. I was really happy about it and so were they.

Then they asked me about school. I stiffened up at the question. How should I answer? Well they knew about the troubles I'd had with school and how I always had a hard time making friends.

"Well, I still have the same hard time with making friends" I said and they exchanged troubled looks with each other. "But I have no problem with being alone, I don't like attention you know."

"We know that darling, but we can't help that we're still worried about you." My mom said. "We just want you to be happy." My dad continued. I looked at them with a smile.

"I know, but believe me, I'm not unhappy just because I don't have many friends. I have such a wonderful family who makes it all better!" I said and hugged them. They hugged me back and my mom giggled a little.

"Okay then sweetie! Just promise me that if you need help, let us know. We will be there for you. Always." My mother stroked my hair and I felt warmth spread through my body. My dad loosened his grip and cleared his throat.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day." He said and yawned. He gave me another hug and then he turned and went upstairs. I was left with my mom and I actually felt really tired too. I said that I too was going to bed so she hugged me and told me goodnight.

I went upstairs to my room. It felt like heaven when I saw my bed and it didn't take more than ten minutes before I was tucked between the soft sheets. I let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day, I've never been this mentally tired before. But even so I felt like jumping up and down from happiness. I giggled to myself, this was the best day of my life.

I met Jack, the new boy in my class. He was a fun guy who didn't hesitate when it came to speak his mind. He's got the most wonderful and sincere smile I had ever seen and I can't help but love his low, husky laughter. His snowy hair color which was so magnificent that it made me gaze at him with big eyes. The frosty blue eyes that stared into mine with such warmth. And his amazing smell that remind me of a beautiful winter day, it was hypnotizing. And that one vulnerable side of his, that horrible past he carried with him. When I thought about it, that whole scene back there went by so fast and rushed.

I had opened myself up to someone I just met and I explained everything I was feeling. I never really thought it through then, I just felt kind of relieved to have someone that I could speak my mind to without hesitation. And then Jack opened himself to me, telling me about his background. My first impression of him was that nothing ever bothered him. That he stood strong and never faltered, but there is no one like that. Everyone has weaknesses and flaws. It makes us human, and what we need to do is to conquer those weaknesses.

I pepped talked myself to sleep that night. Tomorrow I would start my change, I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore.

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed and well rested. I picked clothes fast and braided my hair as I always did. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had picked white slim jeans with silver zippers at the front pockets. A loose t-shirt in a blue color, it resembled Jack's hoodie and I smiled with blushing cheeks. On top of the t-shirt i chose a light blue flowy-ish cardigan. When I fixed the neck of it I noticed the necklace I got yesterday. The tiny diamonds shone in the sun light from the window and it sparkled so beautifully. I brought a hand up to the snowflake touched it very gently. I loved it, not just because it was so utterly beautiful, but also because I got it from my parents. After all, I hadn't been able to see them for such a long time and it hurt more than I showed to anyone. I was so happy when they said that they had decided to take a break from their traveling and stay here at home to work.

I remembered how happy I was everytime they brought me and Anna to that special place in the woods where our grandmother lived. We used to have picknicks with lots of delicious food and drinks, we played for hours by the little lake. We catched butterflies and our grandmother always knew what species it was. We then let them go and I could see it in my mind, how beautiful I thought it was when they flew away into the sky.  _'I miss the old times'_  I sighed but a smile tugged at my lips.

I went downstairs to eat something but was quite surprised to see that my parents already sat at the table. The were laughing at something my dad said and I realized how much I'd missed their laughter. I couldn't help but smile and continued into the kitchen. My mom saw me and wiped a tear out of her right eye. She was still smiling when she greeted me good morning.

"Good morning mom, dad. Did you sleep well?" I asked while preparing toast and a glass of juice. I've eaten this a lot recently, I shrugged my shoulders and turned to the table to sit down. My dad smiled gently and sipped on his coffee.

"Yes absolutely! It has been a long time since I slept this well, I guess nothing's better than home right?" He laughed a little and took a bite of his own toast. "How about you my dear?" He asked and looked at me.

"Yes I fell asleep pretty fast yesterday." I said and smiled at him.

"I see you're wearing the necklace, do you like it?" My mom asked me and looked at the little snowflake on my chest. I smiled brightly at her and I put a hand over the medallion.

"Yes I love it! It so beautiful, thank you so much!" I looked at my mom and spoke with sincerity. It was true, I really loved the litter wonderful thing. I'd never owned such a beautiful thing.

"I'm so happy to hear that! When I noticed it in a shops window I directly thought of you. It fits you so well my dear!" My mom smiled. "You've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman!" My mom wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled. She looked so proud in some way.

"Okay mom, stop crying!" I laughed a little and then I went to hug her. She hugged me back and laughed. She waved her hand as to say 'yeayea' and continued with her breakfast. Then I noticed something odd.

"Where's Anna by the way? She's usually up by this time?" I asked and looked at my parents. They both stopped eating and turned to me.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay home today. It's okay, she's just having a fever." My mom answered and smiled shortly at me before returning to her cereals. I nodded and put my glass by the sink. I wished them a good day and went upstairs to grab my shoes before going to school. I quickly walked up to Annas bedroom door and knocked.

"Anna? Are you there?" I asked, I heard a low and raspy yes and opened the door. When I walked in I saw that Anna was in her bed with a lot of blankets and a mug of tea on the nightstand. The sight was so funny I giggled and sat down on the edge of Annas bed. She twisted around a little to face me.

" 'S noth fhunny" She said and sneezed. She tried to breath in through her nose but gave up trying when she realized it wasn't possible.

"Yes it is, a little." I said and giggled.

"You should hurry, otherwise you'll miss the buss." She said and stuck out her tongue at me.

"-Yeah yeah, have a good day. Or as good as it can be. Bye!" I waved at her while walking out of her room.

I said goodbye to my parents and after a while the bus came and I was on my way to yet one more school day. I couldn't help but giggle when Jacks face popped up in my head. I bit my lip and the fuzzy feeling came back as always when I thought of Jack. I hope he's there today too.


	5. New and fuzzy feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is edgy

I woke up to the usual smell of cigarettes and alcohol that came oozing from the living room where my dad slept, or lived actually. It stung in my eyes and I frowned by the sharp smell that had settled deep in the walls after many years without any cleaning at all. Well at least my room was better than the rest of the house, I never left my door open when I was out and I had a lot of air fresheners to shut out the awful smell. Sometimes I really considered running away from my useless drunkard to father, living at some random park somewhere would be ten times better than this mess.

But even if I found a place to stay I would still have no money, sure I could take another part time job in addition to the one I already had but then there's school and never in my life that I would quit school. My future depended on me making it through school and get a job. I worked in a book store, the pay is good and I need every penny I can get. I wished I could've just stayed with my uncle and aunt in Cambridge until I was eighteen but no, I just had to move back here...

Slowly I managed to sit up and the bed creaked by the movement. I rubbed my eyes and grimaced when the sun hit my eyes. It was a rather good day as a change from the usual gray and dim weather which you, by the way, get tired of really quick. I heard the cars passing by outside the window, I shifted in the bed and put down my feet on the cold wooden floor and let out a sigh of annoyance. _'What would you expect?'_  my head told me. And it was kinda true, of course my father hadn't payed the bills. No money means no heat, fortunately we still had the water though. I couldn't wait until my eighteenth birthday, so I could leave this place.

Angrily I stood and walked up to the sad excuse of a wardrobe to pick clothes. It was more like a small cabinet that was missing the left door and the right one was clutching on the hinges and it looked like it was about to fall off any second. I picked out some knee long jeans shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. Right after I had put them on I went back to my bed to grab my hoodie, I quickly put it on and then I made my way to the bathroom.

Another one of the more positive things, I had my own bathroom with shower and bathtub in one. It was decided some years ago that I should get that for myself. Well my dad didn't have anything to say about it because it wasn't me or him that made the decision. It was my aunt, my mothers sister that I had been living with. She was often visiting us back then, well me at least, she couldn't care less about my father though. She was like my new mom back then, she bought me clothes, made sure I had food to eat every day, helped me get to school and yeah pretty much everything that I needed help with. But it only held for a year or two before they decided I should move in with them. I was sad to leave the house where I grew up but I knew it was for the better.

I shook my head to wake me from my thoughts. I really needed to break away from that habit of mine where I easily drift out in thoughts. I had finished brushing my teeth and I didn't even bother to do something with my hair. I tried once to style it but it turned out really bad and after that I just let it be. I looked at myself in the mirror, the bags under my eyes were made extra clear by my pale skin. I sighed and went back to my room to grab my bag. When I had made sure I had everything I left the house and went to the café on the way to school. I never ate breakfast at home, instead I ate at a café where my mom used to work. I usually got some discount because of it.

I got there pretty quick and when I opened the door a bell rang above my head. I heard footsteps and a woman came out of a door behind the counter. She was a quite general looking woman with her mahogany brown hair in a loose bun and a pair of calm green eyes. She worked here with my mom and they had been very close friends. I remember her being at the funeral with her husband and that she gave me a big hug afterwards. After my mom died she helped me a little too and my aunt and her developed a friendship by it. She was like a second aunt to me. I smiled when I walked up to the counter, a big and warm smile formed on her face when she saw it was me.

"Jack, how nice to see you today again. I began to wonder where you were, did anything happen?" She looked a bit worried when she asked and I couldn't help but feel a little happy by knowing that someone cared for me.

"No, no I was just tired this morning and slacked off a bit. It's okay!" I assured her and smiled at her. The worry in her eyes left but a tiny bit stayed, she smiled back and nodded at me.

"Alright then, so the same today too?" She asked and began to prepare the sandwich I liked.

"Of course!" I smiled big at her and blinked with my eye. She just shook her head and continued with the sandwich. While she did, I went to take a seat at the table I usually sit by. I put my bag at the chair beside me and removed my hood, when I ruffled my hair I heard whispers coming from behind the counter. I grinned and prepared myself for what was coming. Same ol' same ol' I guess. And then, as always, two heads popped up to look around the edge of the counter. One hushed at the other while they sneakily walked up behind the chair. A little giggle were heard and another hush was heard. I laughed in my head at their playing around. I didn't mind, I loved their little pranks.

"BOOO!" Someone screamed. Theatrically I jumped a little in my chair and pretended to be surprised by it. I once again heard small giggles and laughs behind me. I turned around to see a boy with mahogany brown hair and had hazel green eyes, also a girl with blond hair hanging in front of her eyes probably blocking her sight pretty much. She had bright green eyes but this pair was filled with excitement and lust for adventure. They both laughed and high fived each other as to show that they succeeded.

"Ahh you got me again, you're too good at this!" I told them with one hand on my chest to pretend I got scared. I glanced at the mother of the two children and she just giggled at me.

"You should man up a little Jack! Can't let them scare you like that every time!" She said and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah you should man up!" The boy named Jamie said. He laughed and took a seat at the table too. I only laughed at them and ruffled his hair. I felt something tug on my shorts and looked down to see a pair of green eyes intensively looking at me. A big smile on her face as she held up her arms. I lifted her up and placed her on my knee, she giggled and jumped up and down of happiness. The girl was named Sophie and she was only two years old and while Jamie was eight.

"Yeah yeah" I said and stuck my tongue out at Jamie. Soon Mrs. Bennet, named Jessica, came over with the sandwich and she also told Jamie and Sophie to play somewhere else to give me some privacy. I told her that they could stay though cause I liked the company. Jessica smiled at me and went to the back of the café to continue working. I quickly ate my sandwich cause I had to take the bus to school. I would like to not be known as 'the late kid' on my second day of school.

When I was done I gave Jessica a hug and promised Jamie and Sophie that I would come by after lit up by the proposal and said goodbye before they continued playing. I grabbed my bag and pulled the hood up over my hair again. I didn't get as much atention like this. With that I made my way out of the café and headed towards the bus stop. I smiled when the bus came and went on quickly. I got a few stares and some giggles from two girls I walked by but I didn't care about any of it, I had something on my mind or rather some _one_  that was the reason I smiled. I couldn't wait to get to school.  _'Wow that must be the the first time'_  my brain said to me. I rolled my eyes at myself and felt a slight blush on my cheeks.  _'Okay Jack calm down for heavens sake! You'll scare her away if you behave like this'_  my own brain was scolding me. Well of course I knew I couldn't just go up to her like 'Hey you remember me? You met me yesterday and I totally love you!' that's the way to get a girl! Good luck with that.

I battled with myself while the bus got closer and closer to school. A big smile was still plastered on my face and I didn't care that I probably looked like a maniac when I got off the bus. I just couldn't help but feel happy and... fuzzy would be the right word, when I thought about her. But then again, maybe I already scared her away yesterday when I just blabbered out my whole life story to her. I couldn't stop, how much I even tried I just couldn't help but feel so relieved to finally have someone to talk to that actually listened. And then all of a sudden, I didn't even notice it myself, I started crying and she got all worried and caring for me. It's been such a long time since someone else but my aunt and Jess sincerely cared about me. I hope she hadn't felt awkward, she said that she'd had it tough too.

At last I entered the school and made my way towards my locker. My smile just a tad smaller but I still felt fuzzy. I had to squeeze through students a couple of times cause they wouldn't move. It made me kind of irritated but I shrugged it off and decided to not let it ruin my good mood. I started to close in to my locker when I saw a platinum colored braid by the locker next to mine. My heart skipped a beat but I forced myself to calm down and so I went up to my locker. But before that something drew my attention. I sighed to myself.  _'Ah she braided it again, it's such a shame because she has really beautiful hair'._  I shook my head and went straight to the locker. I noticed that she jumped a little when I probably scared her by popping out of the blue. Though she kind of lit up when she saw it was me.

"Jack!" She said and smiled up to me. I looked down into her shimmering topaz eyes. They glistened, clear as ice, at me and she smiled shyly. They were even more beautiful up close and she had thick, long eyelashes that framed her big eyes. I could stare into them the whole day and never get tired of it. Fortunately for me, she looked away when she turned to grab her books for the lesson out of the locker. I quickly shook my head and I felt my cheeks heat, I scratched my neck with my right hand. I turned around to my own locker and put my bag in, I grabbed my books for the upcoming class and then I closed the door.

I calmed myself down to get rid of the blush on my face and then I turned to look at her. She had closed her locker and was standing brushing off and smoothing out her clothes. Her platinum blonde hair was braided and then put over the shoulder, her small bangs were stroked back but some of them still fell down by the side of her head. She brought a hand up to her ear to put away some hair and when she did she looked down in the ground and her long eyelashes rested against her high cheekbones. I felt my cheeks blush again and I couldn't take my eyes of her. She looked up again and noticed me staring at her, she blushed and giggled quietly.

"Uhm, shall we go to class?" I said while looking away, afraid that I would start staring again if I looked at her. She cleared her throat and I saw that she also shook her head before answering.

"Oh uh- yeah let's go." She let out a nervous laugh and walked ahead of me. I couldn't help but smile when she accidentally tripped a bit on her own feet. She glanced back at me and when she saw my grin she stuck her tongue out and continued forward with a straight back and firm steps.  _'Why are you so adorable'_  I thought and followed her since I didn't know where the upcoming class even was held. I scratched my neck again and felt my cheeks flush and that fuzzy feeling from this morning came back to the surface again. It was a great and wonderful feeling that filled my whole body. _'Is this what they call butterflies in your stomach?'._

We arrived at the classroom just a few minutes later. Almost everyone was already there waiting for class to begin, including Hans and his fellow followers. They were talking about something and were really loud for some reason. I saw that Elsa shrank and she pressed her books hard against her chest. I felt something sting in my chest and was hit by the urge to protect her as if she was a delicate and vulnerable flower. I managed to overcome that thought and instead of doing that I walked faster up to her side and when she looked at me with nervous and uncomfortable eyes I smiled a sincere smile and stared into her eyes as to tell her to relax. It seemed like it worked because she straightened her back a bit and took a deep breath.

Then they both saw the problem, the only place left to stand was face to face with Hans and his friends. When she noticed she tensed up again but only for a mere second, she then continued towards the free spot. Trying her best to relax she leaned her back against the wall behind her and took some more deep breaths. I placed myself beside her and my arm rubbed against her, it seemed to calm her and I didn't feel embarrassed by it either because the only thing on my mind was to protect her so she didn't get hurt. The atmosphere was tense and it felt like something would blow up the whole school any second now.

Fortunately, the teacher came and let everyone in. Hans didn't see us, or he did but just decided not to start anything. Elsa walked quickly to her desk and put down her books silently as to draw as little attention possible to herself. She then sat down and turned her face to the window. I continued to my own seat in the other corner of the room and put my books down with a small "thump". I pulled out my chair and sat down, the first subject is math and I sighed grumpily when the teacher started to do a review about what we were gonna do today. Knowing that this would be a long class I made myself comfortable, well as comfortable as possible, in the hard wooden chair. I put my elbow on the desk and then placed my chin in my hand. I looked around and wasn't surprised to see that nearly all of the others had done the same, some of them were already doodling in their books while some was clicking their pens to the desks. _'I guess school is school wherever you may be huh'_  I thought and remembered that school back in Cambridge was exactly the same.  
While I was daydreaming I heard the teacher call my name. I looked up to the board.

"Jack, we have rules and it's forbidden to have head gears inside. You have to take off your hood." The teacher, a round man named Kai, said and looked at me with a calm expression. I sighed and prepared myself for the upcoming stares, as all of the others already glared at me. Slowly I grabbed my hood and pulled it off. I ruffled my hair a bit then I looked back up to see that everyone was staring at me with big eyes. _'Can't wait until they grow tired of it...'._

"G-good." Kai said and even he was surprised by the boys snow white hair. He turned back to the board and continued with what he was doing before. Some of the students turned back quickly while some of them stared at me for some more seconds. I always felt awkward when this happened, being in the center of everyone's focus wasn't really my thing. Fortunately for me, Kai told everyone to concentrate and with that the stares were gone. I sighed of relief and even I focused on what he talked about. Though it seemed like time slowed down, the lesson floated away and was soon over. When everyone walked out the door I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Of course I already knew what it was long before I turned my head to look at it. I changed my course to the back of the room and stopped when I stood at the desk next to the windows. A small grin formed on my lips as I poked at the person with their head on the arms. A silent snoring was heard from the person.

"Elsa, Elsaaa. Wake up, you know class 's over..." I said while poking her head. She grunted and lifted her head from her arms. She slowly looked around to see where she was and what it was that disturbed her dreams. When she saw me she snapped and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh shoot! I fell asleep." She said and stood up, she sighed of relief that the room was empty and that there wasn't anyone making fun of her. When she picked up her books and were ready to go, a paper dropped from her grip and floated down to the floor. Quickly I bent down to help her and when I stood up and saw what paper it was I couldn't help but laugh. I turned the page to her so she could see what it was.

"Well at least you made some cat doodles before you fell into dreamland!" I laughed when she snitched the paper out of my hands and she mock laughed at me. With a straight back and a snort she walked out the room with me behind her.

"Haha, very funny." She said to me with a sarcastic tone. Though I could see that it twitched in the corner of her mouth when she turned her side at me. A small blush had appeared at her cheeks and it made me blush too.  _'Stop being so damn cute, otherwise I don't know how to keep calm'_  I snickered at her and continued out of the room.  _'Well this is gonna be a long day'._


	6. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is this

While walking through the school corridors that bathed in a light glow from the sun shining in through the large windows, I felt revitalized by the quite beautiful weather and a grin plastered my face. I didn't know why, if it was the sunshine or if it was the usual relief of being somewhere else but that crappy place I called home.

Or if it was that I right now in this moment were walking next to a specific individual who's hair was the most amazing set of platinum blonde, silky straws in a thick braid laid on the persons shoulder. And on top of that, this person had the most wonderful and mysteriously beautiful blue eyes which shimmered in an adventurous yet calm and laid-back spark that made my heart skip a beat every time I had tiniest the luck to lock my gaze with them. The person also had the smoothest skin with not a single flaw to be seen, it was grazed by a small pink blush on the cheeks that even if it was small it made a noticeable contrast to the fair skin. On a second thought, that made me a little embarrassed yet feel oddly bubbly and fuzzy, I think I already knew the answer.

Yes, I like Elsa, she's beautiful and smart and funny and even though I only met her yesterday, it feels like I've known her my whole life and that I can trust her with everything and anything. But not even I am  _that_  dense that I don't understand boundaries and that I can't just rush on her with my feelings. I didn't want that either, she's practically a stranger to me. But I would lie if I said I didn't want to get to know her, all her hobbies and favorite things, all her expressions, small actions like keeping her hair in a braid, obviously she had it like that all the time, or how she's uncomfortable in talking to others. Every little thing, I'm glad I met her because she seems like a great person and I hope that we can be friends. I frowned a little and stopped my thoughts for a second,  _'Wait what? Stop making me think weird stuff all the time, I sound like I'm in one of those hopeless love dramas'._

Suddenly I was harshly pulled out of my own personal bubble of thoughts by feeling a stinging pain by the temples. I felt the throbbing and it was like someone was repeatedly hitting me  _real_ hard and the pain spread from the side of my head and down my neck. My head was in chaos by all the confusion from the whole situation, the pain that was instantly reminding itself by the massive stabbing and thousands of questions popped up that I didn't know a single answer to. The only thing I truly felt and couldn't take my concentration off was the excruciating pain that now had begin to dull my senses of anything else, it was spreading down the back of my head and it began to feel like needles in my skin. I had the worst headache I've ever had.

I heard faint noises, running footsteps and someone screaming something that I, if I concentrated, could recognize and understand as 'help'. I tried to put two and two together and I realized that I was laying down on the slightly cold stone floor with my left cheek pressed against the ground. I felt something warm and sticky in my hair, slowly making its way down on the floor. I was too focused on the pain and didn't give it a thought about what it could be. Something was dropped on the floor not very far away from me, the vibrations from the impact reached my cheek. I felt small stones pressing into my sensitive skin and it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in my head. Slowly but in pain I started drift away and I could feel my brain shutting down and my body relaxing.

 _Everything_  went dark.

_Darkness. Then a little light appeared in the distance. The light grew bigger and bigger until I was standing in front of a door opening, it lead into a white room with only a small lamp on a table that made it possible to see. By the lamp there was a beautiful flower bouquet of white and pink roses. They were in full bloom and filled the room with a wonderful scent and the colors of them made the room nicer and more welcoming. In a flash the room shifted and now the whole room was lit up in a sharp clinic light and I heard a sound coming from the room. The flowers were still there but of some reason, they weren't beautiful and welcoming anymore. Instead, they made my stomach turn. It was like I knew the reason but yet I couldn't find the right words to describe it._

_I felt my legs move forward slowly like in one of those dreams where you feel like you're trapped in something that makes your movements slow down drastically. I started to get afraid, what was happening? Another flash. Now I was sitting next to a hospital bed, I turned my head both ways to figure out where I was. When I turned my head to the left I saw a familiar person with brown hair, the soft features that I had came to know as my aunt's, hazel colored eyes that always shone bright with gentleness. Though this time they didn't. Trails of tears were flowing down her soft cheeks and her face were flushed red. Her eyes were puffy and I saw dark, purpleish circles under them. It didn't fit her, she was always so happy and excited and she loved to go on every possible adventure._

_I could remember me and her and mom baking christmas candy each year and that she and my mom always baked me a delicious cake on my birthdays. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, her personality was the most caring and loving one, never hurting anyone and she always helped those who needed it. She loved animals and had dogs, cats, birds and all kinds of pets. She always had a bright and loving aura around her that made it impossible to feel down or depressed whenever she was around. But now, that light she always carried with her, was gone and all there was left was darkness and hurt. It was like she had been crashed in the ground and shattered in pieces. She was a burned out candle._

_My heart pounded hard and fast in my chest, my brain began to speed up and asked millions of questions that I couldn't answer. I turned my head in frustration and looked back at the bed in front of me. My breathing stopped. Everything stopped. Now I realized where I was. I remembered everything in a second and instead of silence, a loud beeping sound reached my ears. It grew louder and louder and I smashed my palms against my ears to shut out the painful sound. It didn't help though and I could still hear the monitor sound speed up. I knew what was coming but I didn't want it. I didn't want to relive it again. All the painful and horrible memories came back to me and started to play in my head like some movie theater. All at once, everything in replay, pictures of my mom, small videos of those trips we used to have each summer, even pictures of my dad when he wasn't a drunkard._

_I felt my lungs clasping for air and my head was aching like hell. Everything grew louder and I pressed my palms harder against my ears to shut it out. Tears were streaming down my face and dripped of my chin. A picture of my mom smiling and a soft giggle appeared in my mind and my eyes flew open in fear. No. No. No! I repeated over and over again. I knew that the end was close, I knew what was happening, yet I couldn't help but feeling just as terrified as I did that horrible day. My voice was drained in sobs and I curled up in a ball. I put my arms around my knees and rested my head on them. Now everything was dark, I wasn't in the room anymore but there was nothing but darkness surrounding me. I continued to chant no no no over and over again until suddenly the monitor sound stopped and everything went quiet. When it happened I screamed out loud in anger, sorrow, hurt and fear._

"NOO!" My body shot up straight from laying down and I was breathing intensively, my lungs craved air now and quick. Memories flashed by my eyes and I thought back on what just had happened. I felt my clothes stick to me, drenched in sweat and it was annoyingly uncomfortable. I still had my blue hoodie on and a warm, suffocating feeling were creeping up alongside my torso up to my throat. A thick line of sweat had formed at my hairline and my bangs were fogged and stuck to my forehead. My cheeks were wet by trails if tears and I had a burning feeling in my eyes. I took deep breaths, inhaled and exhaled over and over again trying to calm myself down after the traumatic dream that still haunted me. I noticed now how my whole body was trembling and shaking violently and someone had put a blanket over me. The smooth fabric felt soft and comforting under my fingertips. Slowly I moved my hand up to my forehead to remove my bangs which was dripping of sweat. My movements were stiff and almost robot like, like I hadn't moved a muscle in a thousand years.

I looked around the clinical white room, turned both left and right. It was obvious that I was in the infirmary, there was one more bed in the room to my right and several cabinets filled with all kinds of medical treatments. There was a clock on the wall in front of me. It showed 15.20 (3:20 pm). I turned to look at my feet and I was truly surprised when I noticed a blonde head resting on a pair of arms besides my legs. Elsa were sitting on a chair next to the bed I was stationed in. She was clearly sleeping, she wasn't snoring but her slow breathing and her back rising and sinking again hinted that she wasn't awake. Her face was turned away from me and her hair wasn't braided anymore, instead it was let loose and it spread out around her head like a halo. A smile tugged in my lips and I felt calmer by watching her peaceful rest. When my body relaxed I felt a sting by the temples. I frowned at the pain and brought up a hand to the place where it stung. But I didn't feel my soft bangs when I touched it, instead there was a thick pad that was taped on my head. I started to feel confused, why was I here? What had happened? Why was Elsa here? The questions stirred up my mind and a small headache formed by all the confusion and the throbbing in my right temple.

I moved a little and accidentally bumped into Elsa's head.  _'Dammit'_  I thought to myself as she lifted her head and looked around the room. She grunted and rubbed the sleep out if her eyes. A big yawn disrupted her and she turned to look right at me. Her confused, tired eyes met mine and I noticed how puffy they were and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were shiny from the yawning and some unshead tears was to be seen in the corners. In a flash her eyes opened big and suddenly she looked really scared and almost like she was going to cry. I felt my stomach do flips at the sight and a cold feeling invaded my body and mind.  _'Why is she crying?!'_  I asked myself and felt like I was waiting for the answer to just pop up in my mind. Of course it didn't work that way and I cleared my throat to speak. But I was disrupted by a quick movement and just a second later I felt something clinging around my neck. My mind went completely blank and my my breath hitched. I felt her soft hair on my cheek, her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck and there I was, sitting like an idiot with a dumbfounded expression. A warmth spread over my cheeks in a fuzzy delightful way. I was surprised by the sudden hug from her but I knew she did it because she really cared. It was obvious that it was in her nature to be caring and kind towards others, but it was still easy to see that she was seriously lacking social skills. I chuckled a bit by the thought of it.

Though my little moment of happiness didn't last long. Muzzled sobs was heard from my neck and I noticed how she was shaking. Surprised and a bit scared I gently pushed her back so I could look her in the eyes. Her head was sloping and a barricade of long platinum blonde hair was blocking my view of her face. She had her hands clenched hard in her lap and I could see them shaking. She looked so... small and vulnerable in this position. I felt a sting in my heart, I wanted to do anything I could to protect her. I needed to make her realize that she isn't alone anymore. Slowly I brought up a hand to her face and gently moved her hair. She twitched when I put her hair behind her ear and she turned up her face to look at me. Tears made their way down her flushed cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She let out small hiccups between the sobs and she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. When she didn't cry as much anymore I decided to talk.

"Hey, what's all the crying for?" I asked in a gentle voice to calm her down. She turned to look straight into my eyes and I met a pair of crystal blue ones. I was curious about the reason but figured that I shouldn't push her on it. She inhaled and slowly let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and I waited patiently for her to ready herself.

"I- I just... Do you know what happened to you?!" She said in a desperate and exhausted voice. Sure I had thought about what I was doing here but I didn't have a clue of what had actually happened. I think she saw my confused look because just a second later she started to explain why I was here. She turned a little to sit more comfortable in front of me on the bed, next to my legs.

"Okay, do you remember that we walked together through the school to our class?" She asked me and wiped her nose with her hand.

"Yeah I think so". When I tried to remember it hurt a bit in the head but indeed, I did recall that. Mostly because that I had thought about her but I didn't say that.

"Well that's good. Anyways, what happened was that when we walked to our next class, there was something going on in the corridor. I heard loud voices and yelling, a few people were standing in a circle around something or someone. I had noticed that you were a bit up in the blue because you didn't answer me when I asked questions and neither did you initiate a conversation so I just let you be. I didn't think so much about it and just went passed what it may have been. We continued down the halls a bit and you were still kind of gone but we didn't get too far until someone yelled something behind us. I looked back and saw a boy from our class running straight for us, I was pushed out of the way quite harshly by him, but I still didn't think anything about it. I knew who he was but I couldn't figure out the name when it happened, now I know it was Flynn though. I continued to walk but was a little irritated by it and I just thought that they were being childish and immature, that was until I heard another one running behind us. At first I was annoyed and thought about saying something but I didn't get the chance to do anything because someone behind yelled to us 'watch out'. Just a second later I heard a sound of something hitting the ground with quite an impact. And, when I turned to my right I saw you unconscious on the floor..."

She drifted away a little on the end, probably reliving the whole situation. I was shocked by what she just told me. But really, it's not everyday you get... like... actually...  _'Wait, I still don't know what happened?_ _'_. Now I was even more confused of the situation, how the hell did I get unconscious? I cleared my throat once again, I was actually really thirsty and my mouth was dry like sandpaper. I pushed down the thought of looking for something to drink and focused on one thing at a time.

I moved so I sat more comfortable on the hard bed. I put my hands on my knees and started to talk. "So, uhm,  _how_  exactly did I get unconscious? I don't really understand what happened." I tilted my head a little to the side and lifted one eyebrow in confusion. It was hard to grasp the situation and really understand that I had been hurt pretty bad. My head was still throbbing and it stung a bit by the temple were the pad were. Otherwise, I felt completely fine, my body felt well rested and didn't hurt in any way, I was clear as water in the head.

"Right" she said and seemed to be back in focus again. "Well, to be straight honest. You were hit in the head by a baseball bat. Hard, like  _really_  hard." She emphasized the word but held an indifferent face. Kind of creepy actually, she just sat there and looked at me while telling me that I had had a serious injury.

"They had to stitch you up, literally. We had insane luck though because a man from a Medical University was here and he was the only one here who knew how to do it." She turned away her eyes from me and looked out the window, but just when she did I saw a feeling display in her eyes. It was fear, even though I only saw it for a second I was certain that she pushed down everything to keep a mask. If it was for me, to not scare me further than the incident already had, or that she felt vulnerable when she showed emotions I did not know. I chose to let it be for the moment and tried to lighten up the mood.

"Well bummer, now my fantastic looks will be brought down because of this unfashionable piece of junk." I sighed heavily while slumping down at the pillow. I heard a snort and looked to see Elsa keeping in her laughter by pressing her hand to her mouth. A small smile tugged in my lips but i pushed it down, I  _was_ supposed to be depressed so I had to keep my role.

"Oh poor little you." She said to me with a pout. She pretended to wipe away some tears, but the corners of her lips curved up into a smile. She tried to press it down but failed, now her face looked twisted in a weird grimace.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. You must be devastated to be robbed of such beauty!" I put my hand over my heart and exhaled loudly.

"Of course, I need my daily dose of your oh  _so amazing_ beauty!" Her voice drooped of sarcasm and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed so hard my eyes teared up and I clutched my stomach. When I looked back at Elsa she was laughing too. A broad smile decorated her face, two rows of perfectly white teeth behind a pair of light pink lips. Not to sound cheesy or something, but she really was astonishingly beautiful. Her long platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders and not a single tangle was to be seen. The blue eyes was contoured by long eyelashes.  _'Stupid, it's I who need my daily dose of_ your _oh so amazing beauty'_  I thought and let out a chuckle. Though, it got caught in my throat by a sudden coughing fit.

Elsa noticed and stood up from the bed. She went over to one of the shelves and brought out a small plastic mug. Since there was no sink in the room, she instead went to the small bathroom by the door. I heard her turn on the water and filled the mug. Just some seconds later she exited the bathroom and went back to the bed and handed me the water. I succeeded to let out a raspy 'thanks' to her. She smiled at me and then sat down again, though this time on the chair beside the bed.

I drank the water in one sweep. The cold soothed my throat and spread a nice feeling throughout my body. I placed the mug on a small table by the bed and sighed satisfyingly. I stretched my arms over my head and exhaled loudly. I was feeling a lot better now than when I woke up. Once again I looked over at the clock. It was now showing 15.50 (3.50 pm) and it felt as it had been hours ago since I woke up even though it was just half an hour ago. I turned to look at Elsa and saw that she was currently braiding her long hair. Her delicate hands working fast and with ease like they already knew what to do and did it automatically. When she was done she put the thick braid on her shoulder and turned her gaze towards me. She smiled slightly at me and sighed.

"So, how's your head?" She asked and frowned a little. I seized the moment to again lighten the mood.

I felt all over my head and had a curious look on my face. "Good! Still there!" I said and gave her a thumbs up and a big toothy smile. She rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled at her reaction.

"Well splendid then. By the way, I forgot to say this but they had to shave some of your hair off to sew the stitches."  
When she said that I panicked. Yes I fell right into her little trap.

"WHAT!?" I screamed and quickly brought my hand up to the pad where the stitches were. It was first when I heard her laughing that I calmed down. She laughed so hard she almost cried and she held her stomach. Well she wasn't going to get away so easily. I shifted in the bed and pulled away the blanket that covered my legs. Elsa was wiping her tears away and when she noticed that I was moving, she turned to look at me. She stuck her tongue out at me and then grinned. I started clapping my hands in a sarcastic way while I saw how her smile quickly died.

"Bravo, bravo... Now, it's my turn." I said and smirked mischievously at her. When she realized what was going to happen her eyes widened in horror. Though it was too late and I had already plunged myself at her. I grabbed her wrists, not too hard, but hard enough to make her defenseless. She squealed and tried to squirm herself out of my grip but it was useless effort. I quickly moved around so I was pinning her to the bed where I had just been a couple of seconds ago. I sat myself on top of her legs but still held onto her wrists. I smiled at her in an innocent way and she rolled her eyes at me. Her face was flushed red and her lips were slightly parted. As tempting as it was, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't mean to do those things. I had an even better plan to make this fun. Well fun for me.

With a huge grin on my face I stabbed my fingers into her side. I held on to her wrists with one hand now. She squealed and pulled in her arms, trying to break free. But I couldn't let her end my fun yet, I had to get revenge. I continued smiling while tickling her sides even more. She laughed and cried at the same time and even started to move her legs so maybe she could kick me.

"NOOO! Ahahaha! STOP IT!" She said between the high pitched squeals she let out. Tears had formed in her eyes and her braid was starting to let loose by all the moving.

"Never! I'm getting my revenge!" I laughed maniacally while stabbing another finger into her side. She continued to cringe underneath me, but it was useless. I was both taller, bigger and stronger than her so she didn't stand a chance against me. I grinned down at her and laughed too. Even though I felt sorry for doing this, it was fun seeing her laugh so much. I had already decided that I was going to help her with being more happy and open up more but now I was even more dedicated to do so.

Suddenly she stopped moving, stopped trying to get out of my grip and exhaled loudly.

"OKAY! I give up! I give up! Stop!" She said while puffing. Her breathing was heavy and her chest rose and fell quickly, she tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. I threw my arms up above my head in a victorious way and of course, she seized the moment to push me in my chest. I fell back on the bed and almost down on the floor. I sat up before I actually did so and looked at Elsa. She was too sitting up by now and her breathing had calmed down. She was once again braiding her hair into a perfect thick braid. She pushed back her bangs against her head because they wasn't long enough to fit into the braid. When she looked up at me and saw my goofy smile she just rolled her eyes and snorted.

"-Happy now?" She said and raised eyebrow. You could clearly hear that she wasn't. Well not as much as me anyways.

"Yes, very much so!" I said and grinned at her. And it was true, not just because the ticklewar but also everything else. I was surprised when I saw her sleeping next to my legs but I was also really happy. And then she told me about everything that happened to me even though it was hard for her. She's really the nicest person I've ever met and I hope that I can help her just like she help me.

"Thank you Elsa, for everything today." I said with a gentle smile. She looked at me, a little confused at first but then she smiled back a sincere smile.

"You're welcome" She said shortly.

I'm so happy I changed to this school. Sure, it was nice living in Cambridge a while and when I moved back here a few months ago I wasn't really excited about it. Especially when it didn't work at all at the other school and had to change to this in the middle of spring. But now, I'm happier than ever.


	7. Confused

"Jaaack! Hellooo! Earth to frostbite!" I waved my hand in front of Jack's face to gain his focus. He had been spacing out for some minutes now, I noticed when I tried to ask him something and he didn't answer but just sat there and stared at the wall. He was really spacing out a lot.

Finally, his eyes focused and he jumped a little at my waving hand. "Eh what?" He said and looked at me innocently.  _'Ugh this guy!'_.

"You were up in the clouds again, really what's with all the spacing out?" I said and raised an eyebrow. _'Isn't he aware of that he's doing it?'_.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've been a little unfocused lately. Next time you should just hit me!" He said and laughed, though I noticed that something wasn't quite right.  _'_ _Is he ill? Maybe it has something to do with his mother?_ A worried frown formed as I thought of that. Maybe it really was something serious but he didn't tell me.  _'But I can't push him to tell me either, it's his choice if he want's to.'_ Even though I knew that, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Ja-" Just when I was about to ask him if something was wrong, the door opened and one of the teachers came in. It was the chemistry teacher, Mr. Aster. I had chemistry with him last year. He's a good teacher who's patient and understanding but he could also be strict and firm and one who doesn't accept slacking off or half assed work. He has a tall figure and good posture. His face is quite soft but his eyes were a very dark blue, grey color which can be really intimidating sometimes. His hair is probably the most interesting thing about him, it has nuances of blue, white, silver and a little bit purple. It's really beautiful and it fits well to his trained body. He usually keep it in a loose ponytail but now it hung loose and softly on his shoulders. His bangs covered his right eye while the other looked firmly at us.

The sudden arrival made me jump a little because I wasn't expecting anyone to just swing up the door like that. Actually I had kind if forgot about the world outside this room, guess I needed a wake up call.

The professor looked from me to Jack and back to me before he spoke. "G'day, I was sent to tell ya that the last buses are soon 'ere so ya should get goin' to the bus stop if you don't wanna spend the night ou'side." He had an Australian accent which wasn't really weird if you had in mind that he's actually from Australia. I heard that once, a student laughed out loud in the classroom when the man spoke. But after one look from the professor the kid shut up in a second and didn't say a thing again for the whole class. A chill went down my spine, I didn't even doubt that it actually happened because I had seen how fierce he could look.  _'I wonder if he ever laughs or relax'_.

I stretched my arms above my head before getting off from the bed. When I stood up Aster spoke again.

"Hey lad, are you well 'nough to walk?" He said in a little softer voice, though still kinda stingy. I looked over at Jack and understood why he had asked. Jack was a bit pale, well paler. He sat slouched with his head in his palm. His arm on his knee to keep it up and his eyes were dazed, it was like a gray layer had been put on his eyes to dull their bright icy color. I frowned a bit and looked at him with worried eyes.  _'Is he feeling bad? Ah, well stupid question really if you take a look at him. His whole being screams that he's not feeling very well'_.

I was about to say something when Jack disrupted me. "Ah no, I'm good. I guess I'm just a bit tired by everything that happened." He spoke with a low voice and gave me a small, tired smile like to ensure me that he was fine. Though I didn't fully believe him.  _'Maybe we shouldn't have goofed around like that'_. A strike of guilt hit me when I looked at his pale face and drained expression. His bright eyes were dulled by a grey mist and that grin that seemed to plaster his face daily had been reduced to a small smile that probably hid his true feelings. I figured that it had to be more than just him being tired but I didn't ask about it.  _'If you think about it, it's not that weird that he maybe don't want to speak up about his problems. We've only known each other for two days_  so... _'_.I sighed and rose from the bed to get my jacket from the clothes hanger by the door. I hadn't got anything from my locker except that but I didn't have the time to get it now. While I put on the jacket I turned to face Jack again, he was on his way over to me, or well probably to the door. He looked awful really and it made me feel even more guilty. I frowned and wrinkles formed between my eyebrows. Suddenly Aster spoke up again.

"Okay then, get on now." He shooed on us and we quickly walked out the door and out to the bus stops. He followed us out the door, locked it and went down the corridor away from us. We stood there for a moment with no one saying anything. Silence fell over the empty hallway and the only thing you could hear was the ticking noise from the clock on the wall. I looked around to see what time it was and saw that we only had 10 minutes left otherwise we would miss the buses. I turned to face Jack and reacted again on how pale he was.  _'He really doesn't look too well does he...'_ I pushed down the guilt for now so I could talk to him and avoid crying or something like that.

"Hey, Jack we should go now or we'll miss the bus. Are you okay?" I followed up when he took a shaky step forward. He shook his head a little and then took a deep breath. His ice blue eyes found mine and he looked reassuringly at me while smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said and straightened his back. Even though I doubted him about that, I didn't say anything and started walking out to the bus. I heard Jack walk behind me with those incredibly light steps again and just as the first time we met, I wondered how he could walk so quietly for being a boy. It was like he floated just above the ground and only once in a while set a foot in the ground to bounce up in the air again. He was as quiet as the first snow, gliding down on the ground soundlessly and softly.  _'What's with him and all the winter stuff? You could almost think he's winter itself'_.

With that thought in my head I unconsciously drew up a picture in my mind of a boy with snow white hair that rustled in the breeze, ice blue eyes filled with excitement over the world and a big toothy grin that screamed mischief. He glided through the air smoothly and quietly while spreading a glistening winter across the world. Making piles and piles of freshly made snowballs for the kids to throw at each other while laughing wholeheartedly of joy. Him, just enjoying watching the children play by their hearts content and feeling that nothing could make him smile greater.  _'Somehow I feel like that's his real personality actually'_.

I was dragged back to the world when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face the person behind me and was once again startled by the icy eyes. "Now who's spacing out" He said and grinned at me. I blushed at the statement and turned to face forward again only to see that we had already made it to the buses. I heard him chuckle behind me and it only made my face redden even more. I saw my bus at the usual stop and began to walk over. The sun was actually shining for once and you could see hints of the spring that was coming. I turned around to face Jack and my eyes instantly found his piercing blue eyes, even though they were dulled they still had that mischievous shine. I chuckled in my mind but quickly focused again.

"Well then, guess I see you tomorrow? If you're feeling fine that is." I said to him with a small smile. He shifted a little and for a second he looked almost sad or disappointed but he covered it with a smile and just as fast as the look appeared, it was gone. I furrowed my brows at the act but let it go for the moment. All I wanted to do was to go home and get some rest for once, the day had been quite dramatic and I felt exhausted.

"Yeah absolutely!" He said and grinned at me, I nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Goodbye Jack." I said and waved at him behind me, I continued onto the bus and as it drove away I saw him getting on his own bus and going home. I sighed and closed my eyes.  _'I'm so tired'_. I sunk deeper into the seat and my head began to dull until I fell asleep to the small swaying the bus made.


	8. Grocery shopping Part 1

_Elsas PoV_

I woke up by someone shaking my shoulders ruffly. It was the bus-driver, who's name was actually Gus. He was a nice man with a friendly face that made you happy. He smiled at me and straightened his back. I looked around to see that I was still in the bus but it was just outside my house. We lived in a fairly big, two story house and since it was repainted last year the white color looked new and shiny. A big, stone staircase led up to the door and there was two windows on each side of the door. Under the windows was the small flower gardens my mother liked to tend in the summer. Right now there were weeds and dead plants that had withered during the winter but in just a couple of weeks, the flowers would start to bloom again.

I yawned and stretched my arms before I got up from the seat. I turned to grab my bag but then remembered that I left it in school. Instead, I thanked Gus and stepped out of the bus. It was a little chilly outside and I pulled the jacket tighter around my body before I walked up to the house. Gus waved at me and smiled before he drove off down the road, probably going home after a long day of driving. I myself was happy to finally come home and maybe sleep some more, this day had been ruff and it certainly wasn't like my school days used to be. The thought of Jack popped up in my head and smiled to myself as I walked inside.  _'Maybe school will become a little more fun from now on'_.

* * *

**TIME SKIP : A week later**

_Elsa PoV_

I giggled and the teacher gave me a stern look, I instantly apologized and after he looked away I sent the same look I got to the Snow Ball Idiot at the other side of the room. Jack had been making faces and trying to make me laugh the entire class and now he was pressing his fist against his mouth to keep in the laughing fit he was having. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to focus on what our teacher was saying. We were having math class and the professor was just going through equation with parentheses and pi. I already knew all this since I took extra classes every earlier years, you could say that I didn't have anything else to do since everybody thought I was weird.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I looked over at Jack who was now also focusing on the teachers words. He was tapping the pen on his desk and when the professor gave him a look of aggravation he did stop but not without a playful smirk that showed his mischievous nature. He hadn't talked about the day he got hurt, I still felt like something was bothering him. The stitches had healed up enough so that he could remove the pad that protected his injury. I continued to stare at him until I suddenly heard my name being called, I looked up and saw the professors eyes were focusing on me. All the color drained from my face in a second.

"Uh- I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said..." I stuttered. I looked back at the professor and even though he looked a little angry he also had a look of pity.  _'Guess all the teachers actually do know about my... well condition, or what you could call it.'_

"Very well then, as I said..." The professor turned around and continued on with the lecture. My face was still pale but now it started to redden in embarrassment. I sighed and glanced over at Jack, he was looking at me with a pensive look. His brows were furrowed but when he met my eyes he softened his features and gave me a small smile. I turned to look out of the window instead and just blocked everything else out.  _'I need to seriously fix my people problems'_. I rolled my eyes at my worthlessness and thought of how I got like this.

But as hard as I thought, I couldn't think of a time where I hadn't been shy and an introvert. When I was a kid I always played with Anna and not much with the other children at my age. There were only 2 years between us, so Anna grew up with a friend. We used to go sledding in the winter and we built many snowmen in the front yard. In the summers we rode our bikes down the road outside and we often went to the beach. I used to love the warmth from the sun almost melting my skin while I heard Annas happy laughter filling my head. I remembered how she used to fill her small buckets with water and then sneaking up to me and empty it on me. As I grew up, I was so used to being with Anna and not really having many friends made me the outsider. I had little to no social experience and was really awkward with people I met.  _'Seriously I'm pathetic...'_.

I huffed at that and pouted. I didn't want to be like this but I really didn't know how to be anything else, these last days had been the most challenging and stressful in my whole life. I think Jack has seriously made it his life mission or something to make me talk more and connect with others in school. Several times he had dragged me with him to a random bunch of strangers and just talked to them. He always got along with everyone and got people to laugh in seconds. While me on the other hand, was standing beside them awkwardly trying to sneak in at least one or two words in the conversation. There was even one time when a guy got scared when I talked because he didn't notice me.

I laughed at the memory because it was actually quite funny. He wasn't mean to me or anything but I couldn't say that he showed signs of being the least interested in me either. I sighed in boredom and continued on with just thinking about everything from my pathetic life to what I need to buy after school. My mother had asked me to shop for her after school finished and as the great daughter I am, of course I would do that. I smirked and rolled my eyes,  _'I'm to nice for my own good.'_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nothing exciting happened and all of the classes were just as boring as they always were. During lunch, me and Jack took seats by the windows and ate our food while looking out. It was a rather nice day because the weather had been turning for the better these last days. Since it's only April it was still a bit cold but the small rays of sun tickled your skin in a very pleasant way. Jack being his usual joking self was very occupied telling me a story while gesturing and making sound effects. I smiled a lot and really liked the story, but being around so much people made me uncomfortable and unable to fully enjoy myself. I giggled a little sometimes but it was like my mind and body restricted me from laughing and gesturing like Jack did. A part of me, and a rather big one, really wished that I could be like that some day.

It wasn't long before it was the end of the day. Me and Jack took our stuff from the lockers and made our way out to the buss stops. I had to take a different bus today because of the task I had. Unfortunately, I didn't know which one.

"Uhh Jack?" I asked quietly. Maybe he would think I'm stupid that I didn't check up which bus I had to take. I'd even lived here longer than him. I inwardly face palmed myself.

"Yeah?" He answered lightly. But when I didn't continue he turned around and looked at me with a worried look.

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I groaned and smiled a shy smile.

"Kind of. Don't judge me here but I need to go shopping for my mom today and I didn't check which bus I have to take so I'm pretty lost here..." I told him and shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.

He cracked up. His light laughter filled the schoolyard and even turned some heads.

"Hey, it's not funny" I said and pouted. He calmed down and stopped his hysterical laughing hut he still kept his smile plastered on his face.

"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe I can help?" He said and I couldn't be mad at him anymore so I just sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to the big shopping center in town but I don't go there often so I don't know which bus I should take." I admitted and adjusted the straps of my bag on my shoulder.

"Oh really! Then you're lucky! It's the bus I take, you just need to stick with me!" He said excitedly while grinning.

My heart skipped a beat at that and I suddenly looked forward to go grocery shopping.


	9. Grocery shopping 2

_Elsa PoV_

So here I am, just going grocery shopping for my mom. Taking the bus with at least half of London in it. Sitting next to the cutest guy I've ever met in my life...  _'Not even gonna try to deny it'._ Anyways, since I was dumb enough to not check which bus I had to take to make my way into town I had to ask Jack. Fortunately he took this bus home and decided to help me with the shopping. I said that he didn't have to help with the grocery shopping but he just countered with that he didn't have anything else to do. Not that I minded him helping me but I didn't want to be a burden. All along the way to the store, Jack kept talking and joking just as he did during lunch. Sometimes I wondered if he even breathed between the words. I laughed some times here and there but it wasn't even close to Jacks confident outgoing one, mine was low and shy while Jack laughed with so much feel in it that even some guy in front of us smiled at him. He just had that effect one people while me myself was trying my best to go with the flow and melt into the surroundings.

Even though Jack has made a lot of friends during the little time he's been here, he still sticks with me. He eat with me during lunch, talk to me whenever we have a break and there's even times when some of his other friends ask him to do something or to come with them and he still stays with me. I don't understand it at all, but even so I'm kinda glad that he decides to stick with me all day long instead of dumping me for someone else. I feel guilty for it but at the same time grateful.  _'Maybe I could give him something, like a 'thanks for staying with me even though I'm so boring and so socially awkward'. Hah, that would be nice on a card wouldn't it. *cough* sarcasm *cough*.'_

I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue and when I concentrated back on the real world I noticed that we were soon there. Just one more stop until I can get out of this stuffed bus where I almost couldn't breath. I felt something tap me on my shoulder a little while later and turned to face the person to my right.

"We're here so let's go" Jack said as he got up from his seat. I gathered my things and followed him out of the bus, but just as I was about to step out I was pushed forward and tripped on the steps out. I squealed and fell already bringing my arms up to protect my head from the fall. But I didn't hit the ground, instead something warm and strong prevented me from face planting the ground. I looked up when I regained my balance and saw Jacks intense eyes looking worriedly at me. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Shoot, hey are you okay?" He said as he helped me stand up properly. I looked into those blue orbs and for a second I forgot that he had asked a question. I quickly shook my head and backed out of his embrace, feeling a little uncomfortable by the closeness. I guess he noticed because he let go of me immediately and put his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He still looked worried but not as much as before because I was standing up just fine.

"Yeah, just got pushed a bit that's all. It happens more often than you think, people have no respect for others." I huffed as I corrected the strap of my bag on my shoulder and brushed some hair away from my forehead. My braid had loosened and strands of hair had escaped from the usually tight braid I had every day. I debated on whether I should redo it or not but decided to just let it be for now. It was nice having it a little more casual then I always had it like. Some days, especially at home, I didn't even bother with tying it up or even brushing it but on schooldays I wore it in a braid because it's simple and practical.

When I looked at Jack again he nodded and smiled without worry in his eyes. I took a deep breath just to calm myself.

"Okay then, let's go and get this over with." I said as I started walking towards the supermarket. Even though I didn't hear Jack follow me I somehow felt it and didn't feel the need to check. I was still amazed by the fact how light his footsteps were, just like he wasn't even touching the ground but hovering over it. My picture of him as some kind of ice spirit thingy popped up again and I smiled a little when I thought of how accurate it was.

I didn't say much on the way there, just answering Jack sometimes and humming along when he talked. But it was nice, he didn't pester me to talk more and he wasn't nagging at me for not contributing to the conversation much. He just talked and smiled whenever I gave a response to something he said. But in the middle of Jack telling a story I heard my phone ringing in my bag. I quickly searched through the bag and brought it up to answer. It was my mother calling, probably checking on me to see how the shopping was going.

"Hello mom" I answered when I accepted the call.

_"Hi sweetie, I was just going to check on you. Have you reached the store yet?"_

"No, but I'm just about to turn the next corner and then I'm there" I answered casually. I wasn't as awkward with my mom or the rest of my family as I was with other people. We had always been really close to each other and even the service people at home were seen as family. Yes, we may have a lot of money and a big house and stuff but we weren't rude. Quite the opposite, we were all very kind hearted and liked to help people who needed it. My grandparents used to rent out their little cabin to travelers and such, they were always very welcoming and had some people coming over every year. Some of them even came to the funerals crying and being really emotional.

_"Okay then that's good! Me and your father are really happy to be home again after such a long time. It's nice being home and seeing our babies again!"_

"Mom stop it, I'm already seventeen you know? Anna is fifteen this year too so we're not your little babies anymore" I said as I rolled my eyes. Jack snorted at that and I sent him a glare. He actually looked very, very surprised by that and started to laugh. It was as usual, heard over a miles distance so of course my mom heard it too.

"Oh my god, I didn't even know you could glare!" He continued laughing and almost bending over because of it. Again I rolled my eyes at him, it was interesting how many times I had been doing that just today. Then I remembered I was still talking to my mom.

 _"Honey I know you're both older now but you will still be my babies forever. Now, just curious. May I ask who that is?"_ As soon as she asked that my face turned a little red. Not much but probably enough to understand that it wasn't just the cold air reddening my cheeks. Embarrassed I answered her question.

"Uhmm, it's a friend. He's just helping me with the grocery shopping." I purposely slurred a little bit on the 'he' part but yet, she still picked it up.

 _"HE?! YOU HAVE A FRIEND AND IT'S A BOY?!"_ My mom shouted into the phone. If I was embarrassed before, I could literally die now. I could swear that even Jack had heard that and it didn't make me less certain about it when he chuckled behind me.

"Mom for goodness sake don't scream into the phone. And secondly... I...I... just shut up." I said feeling very embarrassed at the moment. But of course she wasn't going to let me go.

 _"Sorry deary but for one, you can't blame me for being excited that you have a friend, and secondly IT'S A BOY! Is he cute? How old is he? What's his name! I wanna talk to him!"_ She talked so fast I almost didn't understand her.

"Mom please!" I whined in embarrassment, at the moment I really felt like my face looked like a tomato.

 _"But honey you can't blame me for being curious!"_ She giggled  _"I remember when I first met your father! He was such a nerd, so adorable and really sweet! Aahh, young love!"_

"Mom I'm hanging up now. Goodbye." I said quickly and pressed the red button before pushing it down into my bag. I took a really deep breath before I turned to face Jack. He stood there smirking at me while trying to hold in a laugh. I sighed and looked pleadingly at him feeling very embarrassed.

"Can we just get on with this so I can go home, I'm tired as it is." I said.

"Yeah come on let's go." He said gently but still keeping that smirk on his lips. Sighing in both frustration and relief I turned around to follow him. We were finally entering the store and I was embraced by the nice warmth of the building. I once again opened my bag to get the shopping note my mom had given me this morning. Though I was distracted by a small blinking light on my phone. Even though I knew I would regret it later I opened the text message my mom had sent me and read it. I inwardly groaned and turned a little red when I was done reading it. It was short but it still made me regret all my life choices.

_"This is not over."_

I quickly pushed it down my bag again and walked over to the carts to start the shopping. With Jack helping me it shouldn't take more than half an hour so after a deep breath I walked over to him and showed him the note.

"This is what I need to buy, it isn't that much so it shouldn't take too long. Let's just start shall we." He nodded and we started working our way through the list.

Just as I thought, only thirty minutes or so later we were standing at the checkouts waiting to load our stuff onto the desk. The lady behind it smiled at me when it was our turn, I politely smiled back and payed while Jack packed everything into plastic bags. After I had payed and Jack was done we left the store and made our way back to the bus stop to wait. I looked over at Jack where he was standing, helping me carry the bags.

"You know, you don't have to help me more. I'm fine from now on." I said as I showed a small smile. But he just shook his head at me.

"No, I can't just leave you with all these bags. They're heavy and there's too many of them. Besides, as I said before I don't really have anything to do or a time schedule to follow so I'll help you get home." He smiled at me and it really reached his eyes, creating small wrinkles by his eyes.

I smiled back and turned to face forward again just as our bus arrived. We carefully stepped onto the bus trying not to drop anything or bump into someone. We found seats in the very back of the bus and sighed as our weary bodies got to rest a bit. As much as I dreaded my mom and what she would ask me when I came home, I couldn't help but admit that I did enjoy today very much. Jack really makes me feel a little more comfortable in my own skin. I was glad that I met him.

Just twenty minutes later we arrived outside my house. I smiled at the driver as I got out and carefully placed the bags on the ground to check the mailbox. It wasn't anything in there so I turned to face Jack instead. He was staring at the house with big eyes, he looked over at me then the house and the back to me again. His dumbstruck face me made laugh at him. It was the most genuine and loud laughter I've had in a long time. It's only when I'm with Jack that I can laugh like this and I must say I like the feeling.

"Close your mouth Jack you look stupid" I told him as I opened the small gate in front of the house. We walked up the short path to the stairs and helped each other with the bags. Jack gazed around and looked utterly amazed at what he was seeing. He smiled at me shortly and I returned it as I took out the keys from my bag. I unlocked the door and stepped in, I waved at Jack telling him to come in too. He hesitated at first but followed me inside closing the door behind him.

"- Wow- your house is like, gorgeous... And so big! I didn't expect you to be poor or something, don't get me wrong, but this is really something else." He said while looking around with big eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, for like the hundredth time today. It was funny how he made me so relaxed all the time.

I looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. It showed 16.10 (4:10 pm), since school ended early today it made sense that it wasn't that late yet but it still felt like it should be more. I sighed as I stretched my arms above my head. I was kinda tired after today, I definitely wasn't used to such eventful days as today was.

"Well since you're still here, can you help me carry the bags to the kitchen?" I asked Jack, he turned to look at me and gave me a smile before picking up the shopping bags again.

"Sure, lead the way." He simply said and followed me to the kitchen. Even though the house could be considered big, it wasn't that big to be honest. At least I didn't think so. When we entered the kitchen I saw Nancy sitting at the table drinking tea. She looked up when she heard me enter and smiled warmly at me as she used to do.

"Welcome home Elsa!" She said and hugged me, then she noticed Jack behind me. "Oh and you've brought a friend!" She said excitedly. She walked past me to greet Jack.

"Hello I'm Nancy, one of the helpers in the house" She said proudly. And it was true, Nancy and all the others didn't feel ashamed of their work status, they enjoyed working for Elsas family since they got treated like family members too. No one in the house disrespected the helpers and her parents payed them very well for their work.

"Hi I'm Jack, a friend of Elsa!" He said while shaking Nancys hand and smiling, showing off his snow white teeth. After they shook hands Nancy noticed the plastic bags full of groceries.

"Oh I'll take those!" She said and asked them to put the bags by the fridge. After that she told me to go find my mother because she wanted to see me. I felt the color drain from my face but smiled at Nancy and excused myself. I waved for Jack to come with me and made my way to the living room where my mom usually were at the afternoons. And just as I thought, she sat in the couch with a book and a cup of tea calmly reading and looking very relaxed. She was reading her favorite book which she had probably read over a thousand times. It was called Frozen and was about a royal family in which the oldest daughter had some ice powers. My mother liked it because she thought the two daughters in the book resembled Anna and me so much. She had read it to me so many times by now that I know it by heart. I smiled a little at her. I walked into the room and she probably heard me coming because she lifted her head and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh hi Elsa, you're home!" She said happily and put the book down. When she got up from the couch she also noticed Jack behind me and her smile grew even bigger. But she must have seen my pleading look because she didn't throw herself at him like I just knew she was about to do. Instead she walked up to him to greet the boy.

"Oh and this must be the friend Elsa was talking about before! Hello, what's your name?" She said and smiled gently at Jack. I saw him relax a bit before he smiled too.

"Hello M'am, my name is Jack" he said politely.

"Oh you don't have to be so polite, call me Iduna! Come give me a hug!" My mom said and before Jack could even react, he was being embraced by my mothers arms. The look on Jacks face was just priceless and for a second I really had the urge to snap a photo but he soon collected himself and hugged her back. My mom released him and smiled excitedly.

"Wow that's a pretty unusual name! Very beautiful though, where does it come from?" Jack asked as he looked a lot more relaxed now.

"Thank you, how kind you are! And it's Icelandic! Our family has a lot of Nordic blood and some of my ancestors come from Iceland. That's why our daughters has Nordic names too." My mother explained fondly, she had always loved talking about her heritage and her family.

"Oh I see! That's pretty cool!" He said and smiled at me. I smiled back with a small blush on my cheeks.

Suddenly we heard the door open and someone yelling. I smiled when I recognized the light and bubbly voice of my sister. I heard her footsteps coming towards us and was surprised when I heard another set of steps too. Though I smiled gently when I saw my sister and Rapunzel show up by the entrance to the living room.

"Hi I'm home!" She said and hugged mom. Our mom welcomed her home and hugged Rapunzel too. Just as Anna was about to give me a hug she noticed Jack standing beside me. It was like her eyes started glowing when she saw him and I don't mean it in a good way. She looked just like Jack used to when he was up to something mischievous. I knew that I only had a matter of seconds to stop her from destroying my entire social life, even if it was extremely small. I quickly took my chance and threw my arms around her neck welcoming her home.

"Welcome home Anna" I said in a calm voice, but I then whispered in her ear "If you so much as say one embarrassing thing to him I will tell Christopher you've had a crush on him since first grade". I said it in the most venomous voice I've ever used and Anna even looked a bit frightened at me. I smiled gently at her, well mock gently. What my smile really conveyed was 'if you don't listen you'll die'.

She gulped and tried to calm herself. She then turned to Jack who stood beside me with a confused look. He probably noticed how fidgety Anna became after our hug but only smiled at her to calm her. It worked a bit because once again Anna talked with her bubbly voice.

"Hi I'm Anna, Elsas sister! Nice to meet you!" She smiled and stretched out her hand to shake Jacks.

"Nice to meet you too Anna, I'm Jack." He said once again with those pearl white teeth showing. And of course Anna being Anna she noticed that and she wasn't the kind of person to hold back what she thinks.

"Wow your teeth are so white and beautiful!" She said amazed and looked at Jack who now had a face as red as a tomato. Even I couldn't hold myself back and face palmed. My mother only giggled at Anna and Rapunzel muffled a laugh, knowing just how silly Anna could be.

"T-thanks I guess" Jack said and scratched his neck with his right hand.  _'Just as he did the first day we met'._ The memory of how cute he was at that moment flushed back and my face even redder than before. Fortunately, it went unnoticed and I sighed with relief.

We all stood there for a while just chatting some time and laughing. Then Nancy entered the room asking mother what she should cook for dinner tonight.

"Oh right! I forgot to ask but Jack would you like to stay for dinner? You too of course Rapunzel!" Rapunzel smiled and gladly accepted the offer. I looked at Jack with hesitation. In one way it would be kinda embarrassing if he stayed for dinner but a big part of me really did want him to stay longer. I glanced at him and noticed that he was looking at me with a questioning look, like he was asking for permission. I knew that the answer was clear in my eyes because he smirked at me, but it looked like he really wanted to smile like an idiot. I turned my face away from him and crossed my arms, I felt my face burning.

"Yeah sure, I would love to!" He said and smiled at my mother and glanced at me. She nodded and followed Nancy out to the kitchen. Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other knowing exactly what each other were thinking. They both smirked and started to exit the living room.

"Well me and Punzie are going up to my room, see you soon!" They left quickly giggling like little girls. I rolled my eyes at them and somehow felt like I could relax more now when it was just me and Jack in the room.

I released the breath I was holding and turned towards Jack. He had a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed. I glared at him and he just laughed at me, I huffed and walked over to the couch. When I sat down in the soft fluffy couch I sighed tiredly. I bent down to untie my sneakers, I never really liked to wear shoes inside so I always took them off after school. After I had took both off I stood up again to put my shoes by the door in the hallway. But as I passed Jack he spoke up making me stop and look at him.

"You know, if you really wanted me to stay that much you could have just said it" He said with that damn grin on his face. I immediately blushed and picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it on him.

"- Shut up!" I said and made my way to the hallway. I heard him laugh at me and that he followed me out of the living room.

"Sorry Elsa just had to! But seriously, I'm sorry if I passed a line there." He said the last part with so much sincerity that I knew he was honest. I sighed and even though I was really embarrassed I faced him and walked up to him. He was surprised when I looked straight into his eyes. Then I surprised him even more when I flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't do it again" I just said as I turned around and placed my shoes beside the door. I missed how his face lit up like a christmas tree.

Everyone in my family took their shoes off when we were inside because none of us liked the idea of having shoes on inside.

"You can take your shoes off and put them here, we all do it because we don't like to wear them inside." I said simply to Jack already feeling the embarrassment wear away. It's freaky how calm I am around him all the time.

"Okay, it's my pleasure. I hate having shoes on, they're like prisons for your feet." He said with a straight face. I just looked at him and when he asked me why I was staring I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He said with a smile on his face.

"You, as always!" I laughed and smiled gently at him.

He only made a grimace at that and made me laugh even more. How nice this day had been and it's not even over yet.


	10. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww

_Elsa PoV_

So here I was, standing awkwardly not knowing what to do with myself. Jack was looking at the paintings throughout the hallway, sometimes asking something or making a comment on the different motives. I didn't know why I was so stiff and awkward,  _'is it because we haven't known each other for long? Or maybe I'm just socially inexperienced...'_. Deciding that I wouldn't get an answer I walked up to Jack who was now admiring the painting of my great great great grandfather or something. There was a small plate on the bottom stating his name and a small text about who he was. I looked up at Jack who stood relaxed with his right hand in his pocket and a comfortable calm expression on his face. He didn't seem awkward or anything like I was currently feeling, then it suddenly hit me how tall he actually was. Not like hugely tall or something but enough so that I only reached his ear with my full length.  _'He is very handsome...'_

But before I could think more of it he turned to face me, well more looking down. I pouted slightly and straightened my back a bit, I then asked what I had planned to do some time ago but I didn't know how to.

"Hey Jack" I started. He nodded and smiled as to tell me to continue. "I don't want to be rude or anything but I wondered if I could go take a shower before dinner?" I asked shyly and wringed my hands together.  _'Is he gonna get offended? Maybe I shouldn't have asked...'_.

"Yeah sure, it's your house isn't it? You're not rude" He answered with a grin. I searched his eyes for any sour feelings or signs of lying but they were as crystal, ice blue as always.  _'_ _They really make him look so childish, like he was some five year old trapped in a teenager body.'_

"Should I take that as a compliment or what?" He asked, but now his eyes shone mischievously and a little bit smug. It dawned on me. It felt like my eyes would pop out any second and my face were burning red. I just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and not come out ever.

"Yes you did say that out loud" He said and chuckled, but his eyes changed to something I couldn't really understand or what to name "Thank you, and to return the compliment I like your eyes too. They are very beautiful" He said it pretty calmly but I could see a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. I looked at him and my mind went blank. It felt like the world disappeared and time slowed down. The look he had in his eyes made me feel so strange, so many emotions flooded my body. I felt warm and joyful yet afraid and defensive of it.

It all felt like it stretched on for years but only a second later he cleared his throat and scratched his neck just like that time when we first met. I teared my eyes away from him and shook my head to clear up.

"Okay then, I'm just gonna go and take a shower real quick. You can do what you want really, there's a bathroom if you go pass the living room down there" I explained while pointing out directions for him. He nodded at me and smiled before he turned and went towards the living room. I sighed and stroke some hairs from my forehead. I turned around and walked up the big stairs towards my room. I was happy now that I had my own bathroom.

I opened my closet to pick out some new clothes that was more comfortable. Somehow, even if there were awkward moments with Jack sometimes, I felt very light around him. For once I felt like I could be myself without feeling weird.

After picking a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized lightblue t-shirt I went to the bathroom. It was a very bright room with different blue and white nuances. There were two small windows high up on one of the walls that let in some gleaming sunrays. I had a shower and bathtub in one set, but I mostly used the shower. After hanging my towel near the shower and taking of my clothes, I stepped into the tub and turned the water on. The warm water flowed down my back and over my shoulders. I sighed in contempt before reaching over for the shampoo. It was scented with pinewood and mint. I did definitely not buy it because it reminded me of Jack...

After the refreshing shower, I stepped out into the steamy bathroom. I grabbed my towel and wrapped the fluffy material around my body while I reached for my clothes on the rack. I sighed in contempt as my shoulders felt relaxed and the stressful chaos in my head had subsided. My eyes shut for a moment, taking in the calming air around me. I always felt better after a shower.

Since I didn't want to keep Jack waiting too long, I quickly dressed myself and let my hair air dry over my shoulders. The loose fitting t-shirt slipped down my shoulder, revealing the white bra strap and my pale skin. Not thinking any more of it I just pulled it up and left the bathroom. I checked how I looked in my mirror before I opened my door and went down stairs. My hair kept falling into my face, reminding me about why I always put it in a braid, but I tucked the wet strands behind my ear not having the urge to braid it at the moment.

I stopped abruptly in the stairs when I heard a sound I had unconsciously longed for to hear again. The smooth and deep clang from the piano that my grandfather used to play at, filled the house and it felt like everything slowed down. Memories of a childhood I nearly forgotten but every time I thought back to it I couldn't help but miss it. As in trance, my legs brought me down the stairs and into the study down the hall. I was a room that had been used little to nothing by any of us since my grandfather passed away all those years ago. I might seem a bit strange to others, why would we close off a room just because a persons death? Well it's not like something magical or anything of really deep meaning. It was just that my grandfather, on my mothers side, was a highly respected man in the family. He was a man of his own, always standing for his opinions and working hard. But most of all, he was a man of his family. He used to call me and Anna his little little snowflake and reindeer- you can probably guess who is which. Since my mother was the only child of grandpa and grandma, we were even more babied with when little. His death took a toll on all of us and instead of cleaning out the old study room, we left it like it was. I could still remember the time I spent in there every afternoon. Reading old books and looking through pictures of old generations of the family. Grandmother was devastated but she lived on a couple of years until she too passed away in her sleep.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the half opened door that led to my childhood. With shaky hands I reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. The smell of books and lavender hit me and I happily breathed in the calming scent. A small smile formed on my lips when different memories played like movies in my head. How grandmother would always plant lavender pots all over the house because she loved them, how grandfather would sit and play at the grand piano and I would sing along with the songs I knew. Even the Icelandic folktales and songs, since we always lived with it at home because grandpa and grandma would speak it often and mother knew it too. My dad picked it up some years after he met my mother so it wasn't weird that we all used to switch languages from time to time. We didn't do it as much now but it still happened.

The door creaked and brought my attention back to reality. I was surprised when I saw who it was playing. Well, maybe not surprised, if I were to be honest I felt extremely happy.

Jack continued playing while I walked up behind him. His slender, pale fingers danced over the piano keys. I knew the melody by heart because it was my grandfathers favorite piece. Jack didn't quite play it as grandpa used to do but even then, it was beautiful and almost brought tears to my eyes. It was as if grandpa was here again, as if I could hear his laughter and see his eyes crinkle into crescents when he smiled. I closed my eyes and swayed a bit to the music streaming through the house. As the last notes were played and the room fell silent again, I opened my eyes and sighed. Jack turned around and looked surprised at seeing me, but then he furrowed his brows and stood up. He walked over me and I looked at him through the strands of hair that had fell down over my face. He brought up his hand and brushed the strands behind my ear. I felt my face redden and my heartbeat was going faster by the closeness.

"- Why are you crying?" He almost whispered and looked into my eyes. I hadn't even noticed the tears but now that he mentioned it I felt the moist on my cheeks.

* * *

_Jack PoV_

"Why are you crying?" I asked her. Her cheeks were striped by tears.  _'Maybe I did something wrong?'_

"Oh" was all she said. She didn't move to wipe the tears away. She looked almost distant, as if she wasn't standing right in front of me. I searched her face for some reason or answer. My eyes softly landed on hers and I stared into those crystal blue eyes that I had come to feel accustomed to. It was astonishing how fast both me and Elsa became comfortable with the presence of each other. It was true that I was better at socializing after my mothers death, but it still felt like I put on a front for others. I have a very happy and energetic nature but because of the constant bullying throughout my childhood I still felt overwhelmed sometimes.

I guessed she noticed me staring because her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. I was sucked back to reality and quickly looked away, scratching my neck with my right hand. When I looked back she had a small smile on her lips and her eyes was focused again. She wiped the now dry tears off her face and shuffled in her stand. The air around us was a bit awkward to say at least...

"So..." I started but couldn't find words to continue on it.

"Thank you" Elsa suddenly said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, I had no idea what I had done but she had a look of pure gratefulness and relief.

"Why?" I asked her. She seemed to dwell on the answer a bit before she spoke up.

"Thank you, for playing on the piano. I hadn't realized how much I missed to hear it. It was my grandfathers. This room was his study for when he and grandma lived with us. He would always play the piano and you could hear it throughout the whole house and it would make me run down the stairs just to sit by his side when he was playing." She smiled a both sad and happy smile. The one you smile when you think of something you really love but know you can't have back. The one Jack knew all too well. I mustered up all the courage I had in my lean body and wrapped my arms around her small form. I heard her gasp but she didn't pull away, instead she slowly grabbed on to my shirt and squeezed back a little. I unconsciously grinned like a maniac. Somehow I was feeling really happy.


	11. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter, not sure if I'm gonna continue on this but meh  
> It switches to third person pov from now on

_Jack_

He turned around to explore a bit after Elsa went to what Jack guessed was a bathroom. The house looked fairly big from the outside but even so, he was surprised when they entered. The entrance alone felt bigger then his own whole house, although everything would seem big compared to where Jack lived. The walls were half panelled with a beige wallpaper that had a pattern of brown branches and summer green leaves. Underneath the wallpaper bit the walls were covered with a white panelled rectangular pattern that went along the room. The flooring were pale brown wood that were lacquered so it shined when the sun streamed in through the windows, which were placed beside the front door on each side. There was an archway to the left of the big hall that lead into the kitchen where they had met Nancy earlier and further away down the wall there was the short hallway that went to the living room. On the right were the huge staircase that led upstairs, it was slightly curved so that it faced the kitchen and then turned to fit along the right wall. You could see a bit of the second floor behind a fence that secured the loft-like corridor, a few doors led into separate rooms on the opposite wall from the fence and then the corridor continued off to the left.

Jack watched with interest at the decor, several pictures adorned the walls along with the portrait Jack had read about before. He chuckled gently at the sight of a toddler Elsa picture, she sat with her sister in her tiny arms and toothy grin directed at the camera. It was easy to recognize her by the pale complexion, icy blue eyes and platinum hair. Although younger Elsa had a lot more freckles than she had now. It brought a wide smile to his lips, it was hard to deny the small infatuation he had for this girl.

After looking at a few more of the many pictures, most of them were of Elsa and Anna throughout the years and so far his favourite was a picture that portrayed Elsa. It was monochrome and showed Elsa with a violin, her face tight with emotion and obviously in the middle of a song. It looked like it had been taken just a few months ago, as she held her body with a slight hesitation just like she had been doing since he met her. Sometimes it was painful to see how reserved she actually was, but this picture showed emotion and he couldn't help but feel like the song she was playing meant a great deal to her.

He continued his exploration towards the living room. It was decorated in the same palette as the entrance, with the same floor but instead of the beige and patterned wallpaper there was a darker brown colour. Still the same half panelled walls with rectangles. The first thing Jack saw when he entered the space was the fireplace located on the wall ahead of him. It was made of grey brick and mahogany brown wood, the mantelpiece was decorated by even more photographs along with candles and a few glass figurines. Above the fireplace there was a flat screen tv which weren't tiny but at the same time not ridiculously big.

A very soft looking and curved sofa was placed around the fireplace, this too had a beige colour to fit the warm feeling of the room. Several pillows and blankets were strewn around on it, although they broke the beige and white theme as there were pillows in several bright colours. It only made the room even more homey, a smile spread on his face.

The windows were big, they reached low almost down to the floor and high up on the wall. Long, thick curtains in the colour of forest green framed the windows and Jack wanted to praise whoever it was that chose the interior because everything he'd seen so far rendered him speechless.

Jack turned his curious eyes towards an alcove on his right. Only, when he really looked it wasn't just an alcove. It was much bigger, almost like a smaller room dented in the wall. There was a smaller armchair in the middle in the same colour as the sofa, behind it hung a family portrait of Elsa's family. It held an older couple as well and Jack guessed it was Elsa's grandparents. The whole family looked almost royal as they stood close to each other, wearing expensive looking robes whilst giving off an aura of exclusivity. Elsa looked absolutely magic in a teal coloured dress, a black long sleeved top underneath and a purple mantel with a high collar. Her platinum hair in an updo that was twisted around her head as a crown. His eyes lingered for a good minute simply taking in her appearance, before he collected himself.

As he now stood in the alcove he saw two doors on each side of him, one was slightly ajar and he could see it was the bathroom Elsa had previously mentioned. The other door was shut close and there wasn't anything to indicate what sort of room it could be.

Jack hesitated, he was a guest and didn't want to intrude on anyone. After another moment of hesitation, he sighed and reached for the handle. Jack gently pressed down and felt a little relieved when it opened smoothly without an alarm going off. Not that he had thought it would, nope absolutely not. Maybe.

He opened the door and stuck his head inside, his curiosity rose as he took in the state of the room. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, daylight gently made it's way inside through two windows on the right wall. Even the air was slightly clouded in floating dust. It looked like it was a study, a fairly big desk stood against one of the walls while the opposite wall were covered with a huge matching mahogany bookcase. The room was much bigger than Jack initially thought, as it was longer than it was broad. There were a few boxes here and there filled to the brim with miscellaneous things and the desk was covered too.

Jack noticed that the walls in here were also cluttered with pictures, someone clearly devoted themselves of catching every moment of Elsa and Anna's childhood. These ones were mainly baby pictures though, some where Elsa was a little older but they were clearly a few years older than the newer ones he'd seen.

It was then that he saw it. A pitchblack, shiny grand piano. It stood further back in the room and in such a place that the sun shone down directly onto it like a spotlight. His breath hitched as he approached the beautiful instrument. Memories flooded his mind, they sent a shiver down his spine and a gentle smile played on his lips. Jack felt his eyes sting as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

His mother had showed him how to play the piano as soon as he could sit straight without help. At first it was just for fun but overtime it became their thing, Jack fell in love with it just as his mother had in her childhood. Jack never took classes, he had tried but after the first day he decided to quit. They didn't teach him in the right way, not like his mother did. And so his skills grew and he often played at public events, he even took a few bookings to play at weddings. Never funerals.

He had only ever played once at a funeral. It was at his mothers and after that he refused any offer. His mother died when he was still a child so there were a lot of self learning involved too.

He gently stroke his hand over the keys, unlike everything else in the room the piano wasn't covered in dust. It looked newly cleaned and it's lacquered black colour glimmered under the sunlight. He was too caught up in his own feelings to even hesitate to sit down, his pale fingers immediately following the sheets that were placed in front of him. The song wasn't familiar to him but its melody engraved itself in his body and soul, Jack shivered at the strange feeling.

He played and relished in the familiar sound of the piano. It had been a while since he played and his fingers had ached for the sense of serenity that always embraced him whenever he had the chance to play.

When he finished he heard a sigh which made him turn around.

Elsa mentioning her grandfather with such a emotional voice made his heart clench, he clearly was a very important man in her life. He acted without caring and embraced his friend. She was upset and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy again. When her slim arms sneaked around his waist and squeezed he couldn't help the giddy sensation spreading through his body, tingling and refreshing.

"Thank you" Elsa once again said, it came out mumbled since her face was pressed against his chest. He smiled at her, it suddenly turned mischievous as he squeezed her harder and shook her around.

Her sorrowful voice quickly turned joyous, her laughter filled the study and Jack's grin grew.

"Jaack stop it! Hey!" She whined at him through her giggles. She squirmed and tried to break free and he held her closer for a second before letting her go.

"As you want princess" He said as he did a small bow. He grinned at her and she adjusted her shirt, it had ridden down a little to low for comfort and he held a straight face while he tried not to think about how much she affected him. He felt his cheeks burn slightly and he ducked his head a bit to fight it.

"Hey" Elsa started, she sounded gentle and almost hesitant. He looked up and when he saw her look, Jack could almost guess what she wanted to ask. He nodded carefully for her to continue.

"I just, wanted to ask.. cause it was really pretty, and you're very good... When, how did you learn how to play?" Her eyes held the understanding that her question was a touchy subject for him, and it was that which made him want to tell her.

"Mother taught me, she was a great teacher." He smiled at the memory of his mother, he caught her sympathetic look. He may not have gotten over her death yet but he had come a long way. "Hey, it's okay I promise. I'm a man you know!" He said and puffed out his chest in a mock macho way. She giggled at him and shook her head.

"You're a child!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him, she grinned gleefully at him. The sympathy in her eyes had left and in its place where now a mischievous look, the one she only had when Jack was around.

Jack gasped in mock offense, then he turned a 180 and a grin grew on his face. The kind he usually get when he's about to trick someone or like the time someone fell for one of his pranks. Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine and her eyes grew, her body subconsciously prepared for flight. At only one word she squealed in a very undignified way and flew out of the room.

"Run" Jack breathed as he watched her tense up before fleeing out of the door, it took every ounce of his willpower to not faint at how adorable her squeal was. He darted out the room after her and saw how she rounded the corner and towards the entrance. He was only a few meters behind her and snickered to himself when she slowed down for a short second, calculating where she could run. To his surprise she ran towards the kitchen, it threw him off a little but he caught up and ran after her. He stopped in the archway, looking into the kitchen. Elsa stood on the other side of the room next to the dining table. She was slightly out of breath, more out of adrenaline than exhaustion. She was out of options to run for, and he confidently strode towards her in a slow pace. He had a shit eating grin plastered all over his face, this is after all what Jack lived for.

"What are you two doing?!" Nancy shrieked and she dropped the spatula she was holding when Elsa came running in. Jack only gave her a sideway glance, too caught up in their little game to pay attention to anything else. Elsa only grinned at her.

She glanced around her for a way to flee towards, she slowly made her way away from him and behind the dining table so it created a barrier between the two. She still had a grin playing on her lips, she hadn't done something like this in years even though she and Anna loved to tease each other. It was thrilling, exciting, new and most of all so incredibly fun. The feeling surged through her body and she made a split second decision that was grounded in purely adrenaline and little to no thought of appearance.

Jack must have noticed her newfound confidence because confusion seeped into his joyous grin. Did she know something he didn't? What was she gonna do? Elsa only grinned bigger before she turned around and bolted for the window, it was open a little so she only needed to push.

And that she did, and she quickly jumped up on the window sill. She turned around to see Jack's shocked face and laughed loudly as she saluted him before jumping out.

Nancy didn't have words for what she had just witnessed. The young girl had not shown this side of her in many years and it was shocking to see how this boy alone brought it out so easily.

It wasn't far down, only a meter or some more and add to that she landed on soft grass. She quickly turned around to see Jack run up to the window with a baffled expression on his face, it looked hilarious.

"You didn't expect that now, did you?" She asked gleefully, still grinning like a maniac. Elsa stared as Jack opened and closed his mouths several times, his eyes was a display of confusion, exhilaration and she could swear she even saw something near pride swimming about in those pale blue eyes. She decided to play him a little more.

"What, have I actually rendered you speechless? Huh Snow Ball, I thought much higher of you. Guess I was wrong!" This seemed to do the trick and Jack shook his head. He looked down on her, his grin was now back to being the normal joyous one.

"Did you- you seriously jumped out of a window!" He baffled at her, his laugh echoed through the kitchen. She giggled at him while she ran her fingers through her semi dry locks to detangle them. Her hair had a tendency to turn curly after she showered, so now she had a few curls resting on her shoulders. It usually went away after one night of sleep, when she woke up it was sleeker.

Elsa shook her head at Jack, it was funny to see him react to her actions. Especially since that smile of his was so contagious, she hadn't smiled or laughed so much as she had in these past weeks in years. It was an understatement to say it felt good. Elsa turned around and started walking towards the stair that led into the house.

"Hey where are you going?" Jack asked behind her, he stuck out his head to get a better view of her. She chuckled at his child like behaviour.

"Calm down, I'm coming in." She replied to him over her shoulder, the grass under her feet was soft and slightly chilly. She went up the stairs and opened the front door, her feet warming up instantly as she stepped onto the wooden floor with underfloor heat. She looked up as the door closed behind her, Jack was leaning against the wall beside the archway. His grin was replaced with a smile that made her cheeks burn just a little, although almost everything he did made her blush. She saw Nancy poke her head out of the kitchen, Elsa smiled at her and while Nancy did smile back she also huffed and rolled her eyes before retreating back to making dinner.

"Did you really have to jump out the window?" Jack asked her and laughed, she turned to him and laughed she too. It was a light sound and a lot louder than normal, as usually whenever she was around Jack. It was almost scary how he unwinded her so easily, how did he manage to get that power on her over such short time.

"Well, I didn't want to lose?" She said and shrugged her shoulders, this earned her a laugh and Jack rolled his eyes at her. She laughed at his amazed expression.

They heard a door close upstairs and turned their heads towards the sound. A few seconds later a man came walking out from the corridor to the left.

Jack figured that the man must be Elsa and Anna's father because even this far away he could see the resemblance between him and Anna. They were like mirror images of each other, the same strawberry red hair at least. He was a lithe man that had an aura of respect, the way he held his body indicated that he had control and could be a trusted leader.

When he turned to walk down the stairs he noticed the pair of eyes watching him. His face lit up and a big grin spread on his lips under the large moustache at the sight of his daughter. For a second he only had eyes for Elsa, then he noticed Jack to her right and he looked confused at first but then the smile reappeared. He reached the floor and instantly went to hug Elsa. It brought a smile to Jack's face, he tried as hard as he can to hide the small feeling of jealousy that tried to sneak onto his face. It wasn't fair to Elsa to be feeling jealous because of his personal problems.

"Hey dad" Elsa greeted as she hugged her father back.

"Hello snowflake, how are you today?" He asked as he let go of her, his eyes filled with so much love for his daughter that it almost hurt to look at. Jack chuckled under his breath at the nickname, how similar it was to his and Elsa's usual teasings. Elsa glanced at him and she saw the trace of hurt that filtered out in his eyes, her lips twitched in a tiny smile but her look told otherwise. He understood what she wanted to say and nodded. Elsa turned back to her father that had noticed the small exchange, but he didn't comment on it.

"It's been a long day, but all good anyways" She smiled at him and a little smalltalk followed, Jack introduced himself and he learned that Elsa's father's name was Agnar. Once again Jack was surprised at the strange name and just like Iduna, Agnar told him that his name was Scandinavian although his was Norwegian. The three continued to chat casually when Nancy's voice could be heard throughout the house announcing that dinner was ready.

Elsa replied a simple 'okay' as her father went upstairs. Jack turned to Elsa, feeling a little nervous all suddenly. He clasped his hands behind his back and she raised one eyebrow at him. She smiled at him and stepped back slightly, she gestured to him to enter the kitchen and he sighed under his breath. It wasn't like Jack to be nervous but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Footsteps stomped down the stair and the pair turned around. Anna and Rapunzel were discussing animatedly about something but they talked so fast that Jack couldn't understand a word. Elsa snorted at them and bumped Jack's shoulder.

"Come on" She said with a smile and went into the kitchen. Jack followed her and waved at Nancy who smiled brightly at him. She was such a warm woman, he really liked her and it seemed like she wasn't against having him here either. When he thought about it, she actually reminded him of Jessica. She too had always welcomed Jack without hesitation, although they went back a long time so it wasn't surprising.

"You can sit wherever you like really" Elsa said to him as she took a seat by the dining table. Jack smiled at her and sat himself beside her, he studied the incredibly nice table setting. The plates had a blue pattern engraved all around the edges that wasn't chipped even the slightest, it was simple in an elegant way.

A giant pot was placed in the middle of the table, next to it were several smaller dishes. One of the bigger ones were filled with rice, there was another with potatoes. The smaller ones consisted of vegetables, some bread and butter. Everything looked delicious, almost to the point where he couldn't believe his eyes. It had been far to long since he had a meal like this.

As the rest of the household joined them at the table, Nancy bid them a good meal before taking a seat herself. Anna was the first one to reach for the potatoes, hungry eyes gazing out over the table. He chuckled at her, she was adorable and reminded her of Sophie in a way.

Dinner went on with comfortable small talk. Jack loved how casual it was, he didn't feel out of place nor unwelcome. Everyone around the table engaged him in conversations while he thoroughly enjoyed the food. He learned that Elsa's parents were often out of the country for work, that they had been gone for almost 2 years and had arrived home just a week or so earlier. He didn't miss the flash of hurt in Elsa's eyes, he didn't comment on it but subtly bumped his arm against her. She startled a little but at his look she smiled in gratitude. Their ability to converse with only looks made it all the more intense and they both had to force their eyes away to focus back on the on-going conversation.

"Jack, I heard you playing earlier" Iduna suddenly said. The table fell into silence and Jack couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. Was she gonna be mad? Maybe he stepped out of line. Even Elsa fidgeted beside him, but it all calmed down when the woman spoke again.

"Thank you" Was all she said, her eyes gazed into Jacks and the feelings that was portrayed there made him smile gently. He nodded briefly at her and Iduna gave him a smile in return. The light hearted chit chat started up again but it felt even better now. A warmth pooled in his chest at the family, they welcomed him so easily and he couldn't tell in words how grateful he was.

He glanced to his left and Elsa's laugh sent a tingle down his spine. She really was something else, he begged that he could stay by her side for a long time ahead.

* * *

After they had finished their meal the time had passed a lot quicker than anyone had thought. Jack felt bubbly and happier than he had in years. Elsa walked up to him and sat beside him on the soft couch. She sighed and leant her head backwards against the headrest, he chuckled at her and felt his own body relax into the pillows.

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing" She grumbled. He agreed on that, it had been an eventful day to say the least. He longed for a bed to fall into. Oh...

"Elsa" He said, a little awkward and a lot more awake now than just a second ago. She raised her head at his tone, sensing that something was off. She nodded for him to continue.

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm pretty sure the last bus into town left like five minutes ago." He tilted his head to meet her eyes and he saw the moment his words dawned on her. She too, dragged her hand down her face and let out a frustrated rumble.

Jack could walk home but it would take him over an hour or even two, neither was there anyone who could come and pick him up at this hour. His mind ran miles per second trying to come up with a solution, but there's wasn't anything that didn't include him walking home in the dark. As if feeling the distress coming off him, Elsa's father entered the room. His face scrunched up when he saw them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and came a little closer, he sat down on the living table. Jack sighed and turned his head to look at Elsa, her shoulders slumped against the couch and she let out a tiny huff of air.

"I um-" He started but was interrupted.

"He can't get home" Elsa said and looked at her father, at his curious look she continued. "Jack's last bus has already left he lives on the other side of town, right?" She directed that as a question towards Jack.

Crap. He didn't want to tell her where he lived, since the area was pretty rundown and known as quite the slum. Maybe her parents wouldn't like him as much if they knew. Quickly he said the first place he could think of that was sort of close to where he lived.

"Uh, yeah, I live around the library, kinda." Since this particular library was pretty famous he knew that it wouldn't seem suspicious. If he stuttered to much at his words, at least they didn't show any indication of hesitation.

"Oh, that is quite troublesome indeed." Agnar mused, he seemed to be thinking so they kept quiet for a moment. Then he seemed to have come to a decision.

"Well, we have a guest bedroom and you're welcome to stay the night if you feel okay with that?" Agnar smiled at him and to Jack's giant relief it was a soft and friendly smile. Jack quietly accepted the offer and smiled back at the man.

It was a bit embarrassing but he could do it right? It was just one night. In the house of the girl he'd fallen rock bottom for.

Yeah.


End file.
